Erkenntnisse und Entscheidungen
by splitmaus
Summary: Destiny erreicht die nächste Galaxie und Young und Rush erwachen aus der Stasis, doch etwas stimmt nicht. Eli's Kapsel ist leer und die Zeitangaben des Schiffs können einfach nicht stimmen...
1. Der verlorene Stern 1 von 3

Als Colonel Everett Young die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich kein bisschen erholt. Camile und er hatten noch darüber gewitzelt, dass drei Jahre im Kälteschlaf mehr als genug Erholung sein würden. Doch die Stasiskapsel hatte offenbar nicht nur seine körperlichen Funktionen, sondern auch seine Erschöpfung eingefroren. Es schien, als hätte er sich eben erst von Rush und Eli verabschiedet.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schüttelte er ein leichtes Gefühl von Verwirrung von sich, die das Erwachen aus dem Kälteschlaf mit sich brachte, und trat aus der kleinen Kammer. Es war still um ihn herum und nur seine Stasiskapsel und die Notbeleuchtung spendeten ein dämmriges Licht.

Waren sie bereits da?

Wieso war er als einziger wach?

Sollte das Schiff nicht erst alles hochfahren, bevor sie erwachten?

Es hatte eine festgelegte Reihenfolge für das Erwachen gegeben.

Eli hatte doch die Programmierung...

Eli!

Youngs Herz stolperte und schlug dann schneller, als er sich an den jungen Mann erinnerte, der überzeugt von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten den Platz in der letzten Kapsel übernommen hatte. In dem Wissen, dass ein Versagen sein Tod bedeuten würde.

Hatte er es geschafft?

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging Young zu der Kapsel die zuletzt übrig gewesen war.

Zu der Kapsel, in der Eli sein sollte.

Zu der Kapsel, die leer und offen stand, als er davor trat.

War Eli vor ihm aufgewacht? Aber dann hätte er Young doch begrüßt mit seinem typischen Grinsen und einem seiner üblichen Sprüche. Er würde energiegeladen hier herumlaufen und aufzählen, was alles zu tun war. Und sich darüber freuen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass er Recht behalten und sie alle gerettet hatte.

Suchend schweifte Youngs Blick über die Innenseiten der Kapsel, als könnte Eli sich dort irgendwo verstecken, doch alles was er im schwachen Licht der Notbeleuchtung entdeckte, waren kleine Kristalle an der Außenseite, die aussahen, als wären sie durchgebrannt. Durchgebrannt und unbrauchbar.

„Nein! Verdammt!" Mit einem wütend hilflosen Aufschrei schlug Young gegen den Rahmen der toten Stasiskapsel, spürte den Schmerz kaum. Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Eli allein zurückblieb. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen. Er hätte warten müssen, hätte zum Schluss derjenige sein sollen, der draußen blieb. Doch er hatte sich von Elis Entschlossenheit überzeugen lassen und er hatte selbst nicht sterben wollen, wenn es diese kleine Hoffnung gab.

Young atmete zittrig ein, aus, dann wieder ein und noch einmal aus, auch wenn es schwer fiel. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und nahm nun auch das fliegende Auge wahr, das vor ihm am Boden lag. Er hob die kleine Kugel auf und ging zu der Stasiskapsel, in der sich Rush befand. Der Mann stand noch genauso dort wie vor einigen Augenblicken, als sie das Gerät eingeschaltet hatten. Einige Augenblicke, die Jahre zurück lagen. Mit geradem Rücken und erhobenem Kopf. Das braune Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen und Wangen und Kinn von einem stoppligen Bart bedeckt, der von grau durchzogen war. Die Destiny hatte sie alle älter gemacht und die Anspannung, die Rush kontinuierlich ausstrahlte, hatte er selbst in dieser Situation beibehalten.

Im Glas der Kammer konnte er auch schwach sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen. Noch immer waren seine schwarzen Haare eine Handbreit zu lang, sodass sie wild gelockt nichts mehr mit einem Militärschnitt zu tun hatten. Seine schwarze Uniform war abgetragen von der Zeit auf der Destiny und er fühlte sich so müde, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ein Bett.

Young atmete erneut tief ein, um sich zu sammeln und wurde dabei daran erinnert, dass die Destiny nur langsam erwachte, denn die Luft war schwer und kühl. Aber es war nicht eisig, also war die Lebenserhaltung schon einige Zeit vor seinem Erwachen angegangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sonst funktionierte und was als nächstes passieren würde, außer dass sie hoffentlich gerade einen Stern ansteuerten, sollten sie denn tatsächlich ihr Ziel erreicht haben.

Es half nichts. Er brauchte Rush und so beendete er den Kälteschlaf des Wissenschaftlers genau so, wie Eli es ihm gezeigt hatte. Ein leises Zischen erklang, das Licht in der Kapsel ging an und das Glas klärte sich. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sie sich und Rush schlug die Augen auf. Kein Blinzeln, kein Taumeln. Er stand einfach nur regungslos da, schien sich zu besinnen und zu sammeln.

„Wir leben noch." Es sollte wohl nur eine kühle Feststellung sein, aber Young konnte Verwunderung und auch Erleichterung in den Worten hören. Ihm entging auch das leicht amüsierte Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht.

Er nickte nur knapp, während Rush aus der Kapsel trat und sich umsah. „Wir sind die ersten, nehme ich an. Gut. Ich muss als erstes in den Interfacekontrollraum und unseren Status herausfinden. Die anderen müssen noch warten." Rush war während seines Monologes zu der defekten Stasiskapsel gegangen und betrachtete sie nun misstrauisch. „Wo ist Eli?"

Zur Antwort hielt Young das fliegende Auge hoch. „Er war nicht da. Nur das hier. Ich muss..." Young räusperte sich bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich möchte mir das hier erst ansehen, bevor wir weiter machen und alle anderen wecken."

Rush nickte langsam, sein Gesicht zu einer neutralen Maske verschlossen. „Statuskontrolle, dann die Aufnahmen."

Der Weg in den Kontrollraum kam Young wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als sie ihn schließlich im Licht der Notbeleuchtung erreichten, machte Rush sich sofort an die Arbeit während Young sich verwundert umsah. Unter den Konsolen lagen Decken, eine Matratze und unzählige Dinge verstreut. Unter anderem Medizin und Verbände, offenbar aus TJs Vorräten. Auch ein Raumanzug lag in der Ecke. Es wirkte, als hätte Eli die meiste Zeit hier drinnen verbracht. Der Raum war ein einziges Chaos. Young schluckte Fragen diesbezüglich, die Rush sicher auch nicht beantworten konnte, und sah ihm stattdessen dabei zu, wie er ein paar Eingaben an einer der Konsolen machte.

„Wie sieht es aus?", wollte Young ungeduldig wissen, als Rush von sich aus nichts sagte.

„Auf den ersten Blick gut", kam schließlich die etwas zögerliche Antwort. „Alle Systeme arbeiten planmäßig. Lebenserhaltung, Antrieb... Wir sind auf direktem Weg in einen Stern und sollten ihn in etwa vier Stunden erreichen. Nur..."

„Was nur?"

„Diese Zeitangabe kann nicht stimmen und das Energielevel auch nicht. Aber wir sind definitiv am Rande der angesteuerten Galaxie."

„Was ist mit der Zeitangabe?", fragte Young sofort alarmiert nach.

„Es sind nur 27 Monate vergangen, gerade einmal mehr als zweidrittel der berechneten Zeit. Und unsere Energie ist bei weitem nicht so verbraucht, wie wir es kalkuliert hatten. Ganz ehrlich, Colonel, diese Angaben machen keinen Sinn." Rush sah ihn offen an und Young wusste nicht, ob Rushs deutliche Verwirrung ihn beunruhigen sollte oder nicht.

„Vielleicht ist hier eine Antwort drauf." Er reichte dem Wissenschaftler das fliegende Auge, der es wortlos entgegen nahm und die Daten herunter lud.

Young stellte sich schweigend neben ihn, während der Monitor flimmerte und dann Elis fröhliches Gesicht erschien. Er wirkte müde aber enthusiastisch. Genauso, wie Young ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

/ „Tag 1. Rush und Young sind vor etwa einer Stunde in Stasis gegangen. Destiny ist vollkommen still und es ist fast ein wenig gruselig, so allein hier zu sein." Eli sah kurz nach links und rechts und lehnte sich dann verschwörerisch näher bis sein leicht rundliches Gesicht den ganzen Monitor ausfüllte. „Und jeden Moment tauchen fiese Killeraliens aus dem Nichts auf und übernehmen die Kontrolle." Er sah sich noch einmal hastig um, schüttelte sich und sprach dann normal weiter. „1700 Seiten! Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Tja, Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen..." /

Das Bild wechselte und Eli sah müde aus, als er erneut in die Kamera sprach.

/ „Tag 3. Ich habe kaum gegessen und geschlafen und ich habe gerade einmal etwas mehr als die Hälfte geschafft. Bisher war noch keine Lösung für mein Problem dabei. Diese technischen Abhandlungen lesen sich aber auch nicht gerade wie ein Bestsellerabenteuer. Bei meinem Glück steht es irgendwo auf den letzten 50 Seiten... Es ist ganz schön einsam hier und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass diese Stille gruselig ist?" /

Das Bild wechselte erneut und Eli grinste in die Kamera, die Müdigkeit noch deutlicher zu erkennen als zuvor. Unter seinen Augen lagen deutliche Schatten. Er saß am Boden der Stasiskapsel, umgeben von Kristallen und Einzelteilen.

/ „Tag 6. Hiermit bin ich offiziell der größte Experte in Sachen Antikerstasiskapseln im ganzen Universum... na okay, zumindest unter den Menschen. Ich will nie wieder in meinem Leben Text sehen. Nur noch Zahlen. Zahlen sind toll. Zahlen sind super. Aber ich hab das Problem endlich gefunden. Ich habe die anderen beschädigten Kapseln dieser Sektion untersucht und keine von denen wäre reparierbar, aber zumindest aus einer konnte ich ein Ersatzteil ausbauen und wenn alles funktioniert, bin ich schon in Kürze genauso Tiefkühlkost wie alle anderen..."/

/ „Tag 9. Es hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit ist gekommen. Ich hab das Diagnoseprogramm ein paar Mal drüber laufen lassen und getestet ohne Ende, aber alles sieht gut aus. Das System ist stabil und ich liege noch super im Zeitplan. Ich werde jetzt alles abschalten und tja, hoffen, dass alles gut geht und ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit allen anderen aufwache. Wenn es doch nicht funktioniert... Wow, ich bin nervös. Aber hey, ich bin ein Genie. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Alles wird super laufen, ein Kinderspiel. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite..." /

Der Monitor erlosch und Young sah zu Rush, der genauso überrascht wirkte, wie er selbst. Wenn Eli in Stasis gegangen war, wieso war er dann jetzt nicht hier? Young bezweifelte, dass Eli vor ihnen aufgewacht war und jetzt irgendwo auf dem Schiff herumlief, ohne sich zu melden.

Mit etwas Verspätung flimmerte der Monitor erneut und Eli erschien noch einmal, ein Ausdruck der Angst im Gesicht.

/ „Tag... keine Ahnung." Er fuhr sich in einer müden Geste durch die wirren Haare und wirkte abgelenkt. „Der FTL-Antrieb ist aus und meine Stasiskapsel hatte einen Kurzschluss. Das System ist durch geschmorrt und ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich nicht mit gegrillt wurde. Kaum zu glauben, aber wir befinden uns auf dem Weg in einen Stern." Eli dirigierte das fliegende Auge von sich weg, so dass man erkennen konnte, dass er auf dem Observationsdeck stand. Jenseits des großen Panoramafensters befand sich nicht nur die Dunkelheit des Alls, sondern auch ein Stern. Dann schwenkte die Kamera wieder zu Eli. „Das da hinter mir ist ein Ausreißerstern. Ich werde ihn nutzen, um noch einmal unsere Energiereserven komplett aufzuladen und dann... muss ich einen Weg finden, das Problem mit der Stasiskapsel zu lösen, denn die, die ich repariert habe, ist jetzt wirklich unbrauchbar. Ich weiß, ich sollte Sie wecken, irgendwen, aber..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach dem fliegenden Auge und das Bild erlosch kurz, bevor es Eli an einem anderen Ort zeigte. Mittlerweile wirkte er vollkommen erschöpft und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht genug gegessen hatte.

„Okay, das war es dann also. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Wenn alles funktioniert, dann werden sie sich gerade wundern, warum wir schon da sind. Vielleicht haben sie auch schon Destinys Logs durchgesehen. Ich mach es kurz: Ich schätze, Destiny wurde von der elektromagnetischen Strahlung einer Sonneneruption des Sterns beeinflusst, auf den wir getroffen sind. Was auch immer die Ursache für das Abschalten des FTL-Antriebs war, so viel Glück kann keiner haben." Elis Blick wanderte kurz zur Seite, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und weiter sprach. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, ein paar Reparaturen am Schiff zu erledigen, wie schon erwähnt, Destiny erneut voll aufzuladen und den FTL-Antrieb neu zu programmieren. Wir sollten jetzt doch um einiges schneller da sein. Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, wieso ich niemanden geweckt habe. Aber dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Vielleicht..." Erneut wanderte sein Blick zur Seite, während er mitten im Satz abbrach. Irgendetwas schien ihn abzulenken.

„Na ja, jedenfalls ist jetzt alles getan, was ich tun konnte, doch mein Hauptproblem der Stasis bleibt. Auch mit der erneuten Aufladung kann ich nicht für den Rest der Strecke wach bleiben. Und ehrlich, ich glaube, das würde ich auch gar nicht durchstehen. Aber ich habe eine Lösung gefunden... zumindest hoffe ich das. Es ist meine letzte Chance, so wie ich das sehe...

Bei meinen Arbeiten in den letzten Wochen habe ich eine weitere Stasissektion gefunden. Sie hat nur wenige Einheiten und liegt in einem abgelegenen Technikbereich, der ebenfalls vor unserer Ankunft beschädigt wurde. Der Teil des Schiffes hat einen Riss in der Hülle, der noch nicht repariert wurde und den ich auch nicht reparieren konnte. Es gibt also keine Atmosphäre. Aber eine der Kammern funktioniert definitiv. Nur ist dieser Teil nicht mehr mit dem System verbunden. Finden Sie mich. Holen Sie mich da raus, denn ich werde nicht automatisch mit ihnen aufwachen..." /

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und flüsterte ein schwaches „Viel Glück" bevor das Bild erlosch und auf dem Monitor nur noch die üblichen Diagramme und Daten zu sehen waren. Es gab keine weiteren Aufnahmen im Speicher.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Young war sprachlos, dann wandte er sich an Rush. „Können Sie ihn finden?", wollte er von dem Wissenschaftler wissen, der sofort begann, auf der Konsole herum zu tippen.

„Was zum Teufel hat Eli da nur die ganze Zeit getan? ... Ich hab's." Rush rief eine Karte des Schiffs auf und zeigte auf eine weit abseits gelegene Sektion. „Dort muss er sein. Bis dahin sind wir nie gekommen, aber es gibt eine schwache Energiesignatur von dort, die da vorher eindeutig nicht war und es ist ein beschädigter Bereich."

„Helfen Sie mir in den Raumanzug und lotsen Sie mich dort hin. Ich werde Eli suchen, in der Zeit wecken Sie die erste Sektion und schicken TJ, Greer und Scott zu mir. Die anderen sollen Ihnen hier helfen."

Rush prüfte kurz, ob der Raumanzug aufgeladen war, dann half er Young hinein.

Sie verließen gemeinsam den Raum, doch nach kurzem trennten sich ihre Wege. Während Rush wieder zu den Stasissektionen ging, folgte Young den Anweisungen, die er bekommen hatte.

Die Luft wurde langsam besser, je länger die Lebenserhaltung in Betrieb war. Das Atmen fiel leichter. Young verspürte den Drang zu rennen, was der schwere Anzug jedoch effektiv unterband. Es gab auch keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. So lange Eli in Stasis war, war alles in Ordnung und wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, dann spielte Zeit auch keine Rolle mehr. Doch gerade diese Ungewissheit war es, die Young zur Eile trieb. Er musste wissen, dass es dem jungen Mann gut ging, dass sie es alle geschafft hatten. Nicht wegen des Opfers eines einzelnen.

Während er die Gänge im Licht der Notbeleuchtung durchquerte, machten seine schweren Schritte die Stille um ihn herum nahezu greifbar. Es schien erneut eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen ehe er ein verriegeltes Schott erreichte. Mit Kreide war ein großes Kreuz darauf gezeichnet. Dahinter musste sich die beschädigte Sektion befinden.

„Rush, hier ist Young. Ich hab es gefunden und geh da jetzt rein."

„Warten Sie kurz...", kam prompt eine Antwort über das Funkgerät.

Es gab eine kleine Pause, dann erklang TJs Stimme. „Colonel?"

„TJ, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, soweit gab es keine Komplikationen beim Aufwachen. Greer und Scott sind auch hier."

„Gut, lassen Sie sich von Rush alles erklären und den Weg zeigen. Warten Sie am zweiten Schott vor der verriegelten Sektion. Ich rufe Sie, sobald ich zurück bin."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Young schaltete das Funkgerät ab und verstaute es sicher, bevor er den Helm aufsetzte und die Magnetschuhe einschaltete, weil er nicht wusste, ob es auf der anderen Seite Schwerkraft gab. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass alles funktionierte, schloss er das Schott hinter sich und öffnete jenes vor sich. Sofort setzte ein starker Sog ein, der erst nachließ, als die Atmosphäre entwischen war. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er hatte sich bereits auf eine Suche eingestellt, doch Eli hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Entlang der Wand zog sich eine weiße, wackelige Kreidelinie. Das machte Young Sorgen. Genauso wie der Zustand der Sektion. Der Riss, der im Boden klaffte, war riesig und die Schäden im Inneren waren ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen. Hier gab es keine Energie mehr und damit auch keine künstliche Schwerkraft. Die Stasiskapseln mussten also autark funktionieren, sonst hätten sie Eli nichts genutzt.

Mühsam schritt er voran, eine Hand immer an der Wand, dem weißen Strich folgend bis dieser schließlich an einer halb geöffneten Tür abbrach. Der Spalt war gerade breit genug, dass er im Anzug hindurch kam. Der Raum dahinter war klein und enthielt exakt vier Stasiskapseln. Nur an einer von ihnen leuchteten die Kontrollkristalle schwach. Als Young davor trat, musste er seinen Blick jedoch erst nach unten korrigieren, um Eli zu entdecken. Die Raumanzugverhüllte Gestalt des jungen Mannes hockte halb zusammengesunken am Boden der Kapsel. Das sah nicht gut aus. Aber er hatte auf der letzten Aufnahme des fliegenden Auges auch nicht mehr sonderlich kräftig gewirkt. Was in den Wochen, in denen Eli wach gewesen war, wohl alles passiert war? Offenbar hatte er auf jeden Fall an den Nahrungsrationen gespart.

Doch es brachte nichts, darüber zu rätseln. Er musste Eli jetzt da einfach nur raus holen und dann konnten sie später alle Fragen klären. Youngs Herz schlug viel zu schnell, als er den Schalter fand und die Stasis beendete. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann fuhr das Gerät herunter. Die Kammer öffnete sich und Elis Körper wurde von der Schwerelosigkeit erfasst. Die Kammer hatte offenbar ihr eigenes kleines Schwerkraftfeld generiert.

Young griff sofort nach dem Jüngeren und hielt ihn an den Armen. „Eli. Eli! Sind Sie wach?"

„Colonel, ... mich gefunden", erwiderte der schwach und kaum verständlich, ein kraftloses Grinsen auf den Lippen hinter dem spiegelnden Visier des Raumanzuges.

„Ja, ich hab Sie. Halten Sie durch. Können Sie laufen?"

Eli schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er musste mit letzter Kraft in diese Kapsel gekommen sein.

„Okay, kein Problem. Wir kriegen das auch so hin. Halten Sie einfach noch ein wenig durch."

Eli nickte, die Augen halb geschlossen. Dank der Schwerelosigkeit zog Young Eli mit wenig Mühe aus dem kleinen Raum und brachte ihn zurück zum Schott. Unterwegs funkte er Rush an. „Ich hab Eli. TJ soll sich bereithalten. Stellen Sie die Atmosphäre wieder her sobald ich das Schott hinter mir geschlossen habe."

„Verstanden."

„Eli, reden Sie mit mir. Bleiben Sie wach."

„Hmmm. Bin müde", nuschelte der nur zur Antwort und sagte sonst nichts weiter.

Young war erleichtert, als er das Schott endlich erreichte und es hinter sich schließen konnte. Er ging in die Knie und zog Eli mit sich zu Boden.

„Jetzt, Rush!" Die Schwerkraft setzte wieder ein und aus den Belüftungsschlitzen war ein lautes Zischen zu hören. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Schotts hörte.

„TJ!"

„Ich bin hier."

Young löste seinen Helm und dann auch Elis, noch bevor die blonde Frau zu ihm getreten war.

„Eli, können Sie mich hören? Was ist passiert?", wollte die Sanitäterin dann an den Colonel gewandt wissen, während sie sich neben ihn kniete und an Elis Hals nach einem Puls suchte.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen ihn aus dem Anzug bekommen und zur Krankenstation bringen. Scott! Greer!"

„Ja, Sir!" Die beiden jungen Männer waren direkt hinter TJ gewesen und traten nun näher. Gemeinsam richteten sie Eli vorsichtig auf und befreiten ihn von dem Raumanzug.

„Alles okay, nur müde", nuschelte Eli dazwischen immer wieder, hatte aber offenbar keine Kraft bei dem Unterfangen zu helfen. Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.

Young trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete das ganze aufmerksam, während er begann sich aus seinem eigenen Anzug zu schälen.

Eli war am Leben. Alle hatten die Reise überstanden, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Das konnten nicht nur Müdigkeit und zu wenig Nahrung sein. Als Elis linker Unterarm von dem Anzug befreit wurde, wurde das noch viel deutlicher. Die Haut war von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Ellenbogen rot, von Brandblasen überzogen und teilweise verschorft.

„Oh mein Gott." TJ schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Greer und Scott bemühten sich, sich zu beeilen und gleichzeitig so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu sein, nicht wissend, was Eli noch an Verletzungen trug. Young riss sich von dem Anblick los und schälte sich endlich vollends aus seinem eigenen Anzug und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Die konnten sie später holen, wenn sich alles beruhigt hatte.

„Young, bitte kommen." Rushs Stimme erklang über das Funkgerät, das sich an TJs Gürtel befand. Young ließ es sich geben und antwortete, während sie sich endlich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machten. Greer und Scott stellten zum Glück erst einmal keine Fragen, während sie Eli zwischen sich trugen.

„Young hier."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann kam wieder Rushs Stimme. „Haben Sie ihn?"

„Ja, aber er ist in keinem guten Zustand. Wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation."

„Überlassen Sie das den anderen und kommen Sie wieder her. Das dürfte Sie interessieren. Rush over."

Young verdrehte die Augen und seufzte ungehört. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Alles war beim Alten.

„Verstanden, over." Er schaltete das Funkgerät aus und gab es TJ zurück.

„Wie ist er da runter gekommen und woher stammen die Verbrennungen?", wollte sie wissen, während sie immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Eli warf.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Während wir geschlafen haben, ist wohl einiges passiert. Kümmert euch um ihn. Vielleicht wird er wach genug, um ein paar Antworten zu geben." Young trennte sich nur widerwillig von der kleinen Gruppe, doch bei TJ war Eli in guten Händen und er konnte für den jungen Mann auch nichts weiter tun. Begleitet von der Stille der leeren Gänge lief er zum Interfacekontrollraum zurück um sich mit Rush zu treffen.

„Also, was gibt es?"

„Ich habe die Zeit genutzt und im Log recherchiert. Zumindest habe ich jetzt eine grobe Zusammenfassung aus Sicht der Destiny."

„Und?", wollte Young ungeduldig wissen.

„Wir hatten die letzte Galaxie hinter uns gelassen und etwa zu einem Viertel die Strecke zur nächsten geschafft, da hat eine Störung den sowieso schon lädierten FTL-Antrieb überlastet. Offenbar handelte es sich um Sonnenwinde eines Sternes der laut den Daten der Vorhutschiffe dort gar nicht sein sollte."

„Ein Ausreißer?" Young erinnerte sich an den Begriff, den Eli in seiner Aufnahme erwähnt hatte.

„Ja, ein Ausreißer. Ein Stern der sich schneller als seine Nachbarn bewegt und sich schließlich sogar von seiner Muttergalaxie löst. Jedenfalls haben dessen elektromagnetische Felder Energieschwankungen in der Destiny verursacht. Eine Energiespitze hat Elis instabile Stasiskammer zu einem Kurzschluss gebracht und ihn wohl geweckt. Danach war Eli offenbar extrem beschäftigt: Er hat Reparaturen an ein paar Systemen vorgenommen, die Destiny erneut zu hundert Prozent aufgeladen, neue Kursberechnungen eingegeben und weitere Reparaturen mit Hilfe der Roboter unternommen. Bevor er in Stasis gegangen ist, hat er noch Anweisungen für Planeten eingegeben: Nahrung, Wasser, Rohstoffe."

„Wie lange war Eli draußen?"

„Laut diesen Eingaben? Sieben Wochen mindestens, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

„Das erklärt, warum wir schon da sind, aber nicht, warum Eli in so einem schlechten Zustand ist."

„Was für ein Zustand?", wollte Rush wissen und Young erkannte offene Sorge in der Stimme des Wissenschaftlers.

„Er hat starke Verbrennungen und war kaum ansprechbar. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er es so geschafft hat, in die Stasiskammer zu kommen. TJ kümmert sich jetzt um ihn."

„Gut, hoffen wir, dass es ihm bald besser geht. Nur er kann uns sagen, was er die ganze Zeit getan hat."

„Ja. Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Was ist mit den anderen, die schon wach sind?"

„Ich habe sonst nur Chloe geweckt und sie war vorhin auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Mit den anderen sollten wir wirklich warten, bis wir den Ladeprozess hinter uns haben."

„Einverstanden. Dann werde ich jetzt Kontakt mit der Erde aufnehmen."

„Jetzt?", wollte Rush skeptisch wissen.

„Ja, es ist noch Zeit, bis wir da sind und es dauert nicht lange. Sie sollten wissen, dass wir bereits wach sind und Sie wollen doch sicher auch wissen, ob in der Zwischenzeit ein neuer Ikarusplanet gefunden wurde und wie der Stand der Dinge allgemein ist."

„Sicher", entgegnete Rush.

Young wandte sich ab und hatte den Raum schon halb verlassen, als Rushs Stimme noch einmal erklang. „Aber wissen Sie was seltsam ist, Colonel? Elis Aufnahme zeigt den Moment als er aus der Stasis kommt und kurz bevor er in die nächste geht, doch nichts dazwischen. Man sollte meinen, dass bei seiner stoischen Dokumentation auch Material über die Wochen dazwischen existieren sollte."

„Ja, sollte man meinen." Young wusste worauf Rush hinaus wollte. Das Auge, das sie gefunden hatten, war sicherlich nicht das einzige. Aber gerade jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit dafür und Eli würde ihnen sicherlich später alles erklären. Jetzt musste er erst einmal zur Erde.

Er zog sein Funkgerät aus seiner Halterung und schaltete es ein.

„Scott, Greer, bitte kommen."

„Ja, Sir?", erklang kurz darauf Scotts Stimme.

„Wie geht es Eli?"

„Lässt sich schwer sagen, aber er ist stabil und schläft. TJ kümmert sich um die Wunden. Chloe ist ebenfalls hier und hilft ihr dabei."

„Gut. Nehmen Sie Greer und treffen Sie mich im Kommunikationslabor."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Als er den besagten Raum erreichte, lag dieser genau so still wie alles andere auf der Destiny. Greer und Scott trafen nur kurz nach ihm ein.

„Sie nehmen Kontakt zur Erde auf?", wollte Scott wissen und Young nickte kurz.

„Wir sollten Sie zumindest wissen lassen, dass wir wieder wach sind. Da ich allerdings nicht weiß, wer am anderen Ende ist, brauche ich sie zur Überwachung. Sollte irgendetwas nicht stimmen, brechen Sie die Verbindung sofort ab. Ich sollte maximal eine Stunde fort sein. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie der Flug durch einen Stern die Kommunikationssteine beeinflusst. Sollte ich nicht die Verbindung unterbrechen, tun Sie es."

„Ja, Sir", kam die zweistimmige Antwort und Young ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, auf dem das Gerät stand. Er holte es aus seiner Hülle, schaltete es ein und legte nach nur kurzem Zögern einen Stein auf die leuchtende Plattform. Nichts geschah.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Scott wissen und Young zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter.

„Nichts, offensichtlich." Er nahm den Stein wieder runter, wischte ihn sauber und schaltete das Gerät aus.

„Glauben Sie, es ist etwas passiert, auf der Erde?"

„Keine Ahnung. Dafür kann es dutzende Gründe geben und es bringt nichts, darüber jetzt zu spekulieren. Wir probieren es noch einmal, wenn wir auf der anderen Seite des Sterns sind. Machen Sie eine Bestandsaufnahme der Nahrungsmittel und ruhen Sie sich dann aus. Bis wir aufgeladen haben, bleibt nicht viel zu tun."

„Ja, Sir."

„Wegtreten." Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum und Young blieb noch einen Moment sitzen. Er war müde. Es gab tatsächlich unzählige Gründe, warum die Verbindung eben nicht funktioniert hatte. Das Gerät auf der Erde war gerade aus. Niemand erwartete sie, also gab es auch keinen Grund, es ständig an zu haben. Aber würden sie dann ein Jahr warten müssen, bis das Heimatplanetenschutzkommando wieder mit ihnen rechnete und jemanden an die Steine setzte? Der Krieg gegen die Luzianer Allianz konnte aber auch für ihre Seite schlecht laufen und es gab gar kein Kommando mehr. Es brachte wirklich nichts, sich mit dieser Frage verrückt zu machen. Sie mussten es später einfach wieder versuchen.

Mit nur noch wenig Energie ging Young zur Krankenstation, um nach Eli, Chloe und TJ zu sehen. Die beiden Frauen saßen links und rechts eines Bettes in dem Eli lag und unterhielten sich leise, während Eli schlief oder noch immer bewusstlos war. Seine linke Hand war bis zum Ellbogen bandagiert und sein merklich schlanker gewordener Körper steckte unter einer dünnen Decke. Auf seiner Stirn lag ein feuchter Lappen, während an seiner rechten Hand eine Infusion hing.

Als Young eintrat, sahen Chloe und TJ sofort zu ihm.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Neben den Verbrennungen hat er einige kleinere Schürf- und Schnittwunden, leichtes Fieber und er hat offensichtlich ziemlich abgenommen. Er ist dehydriert und erschöpft genug um immer noch bewusstlos zu sein. Wir werden mehr wissen, wenn er aufwacht, aber ich denke, dass er wieder gesund wird."

„Gut. Das ist gut." Young lächelte erleichtert, sah dabei aber weiter auf Eli. Sein Gewissen würde sich wohl erst beruhigen, wenn Eli wieder grinsend vor ihm stand.

„Sie sehen erschöpft aus", kommentierte Chloe nach einer Weile des Schweigens, was TJ dazu brachte ihn prüfend zu betrachten.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen, Colonel?"

„Wir haben gerade zwei Jahre geschlafen, TJ."

„Ich meinte richtig geschlafen, nicht eingefroren."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt. Rush hat gesagt, dass wir die nächsten Stunden eh nichts machen können. Also schlafen Sie endlich."

Young setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, aber ihm fiel kein Argument ein. Also schwieg er und nickte zustimmend.

„Zwei Jahre? Sollten es nicht drei sein?", fragte Chloe etwas verspätet und sah ihn verwirrt an. Das zeigte ihm, wie erschöpft er war, denn eigentlich hatte er das noch nicht preisgeben wollen. Aber es brachte nichts, das zu verheimlichen, es würden sowieso alle erfahren.

„Wir sind unterwegs unerwartet auf einen Stern gestoßen, der vorher nicht zu sehen war. Eli hat es geschafft, die Destiny aufzuladen und unsere Reise zu beschleunigen. Mehr wissen wir bisher aber auch nicht."

Der Blick der beiden Frauen wanderte verwundert zu Eli. Der würde auf jeden Fall unzählige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, sobald er wieder wach war.

„Ich werde mich eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, wecken Sie mich." Er deutete in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo Betten durch dünne Trennwände separat lagen. Im Moment wollte er nicht zu seinem Quartier. Dafür müsste er erst durch das halbe Schiff und am Ende würde er doch wieder hierher zurückkehren. Den Weg würde er sich sparen.

Eine bleierne Schwere erfasste seinen Körper, sobald er lag und unter den leisen Stimmen der anderen dauerte es nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war, obwohl seine Gedanken rotierten.

Young erwachte vom Klang verschiedener Stimmen. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, eher wie erschlagen. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand TJ neben ihm und lächelte matt.

„Hey, du siehst immer noch fertig aus", meinte sie leise und vertraulich und Young seufzte.

„Ja. Wie lange hab ich...?"

„Etwa sechs Stunden. Nicht annähernd genug, aber Destiny ist aufgeladen und wir sind zurück im FTL. Rush will wissen, wie es weiter gehen soll."

„Okay, ich komme. Gib mir nur ´ne Minute."

„Lass dir Zeit." Sie verschwand wieder und Young streckte sich unauffällig. Definitiv, der Schlaf hatte nur wenig gebracht, obwohl er auch schon mit weniger ausgekommen war. Seine Reserven waren restlos aufgebraucht.

Als er schließlich hinter der Trennwand hervor kam, waren TJ, Rush, Chloe, Scott und Greer um Elis Bett versammelt, der noch immer nicht wach war. Sie sahen auf, als er zu ihnen trat.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er allgemein in die Runde und Scott antwortete als erster.

„Eli hat offenbar eine Liste seines Verbrauchs geführt. Verglichen mit den Listen, die vor der Stasis gemacht wurden, hat sich unser Bestand nur minimal verringert. Das Problem, das wir in naher Zukunft Nahrung und Wasser auffüllen müssen, besteht nach wie vor."

„Destiny steuert die nächst möglichen Kandidaten an. So lange muss eben rationiert werden. Es hilft sicher auch, wenn wir nicht gleich alle aus der Stasis holen. Nur das nötigste Personal", warf Rush ein und Young musste ihm Recht geben, wenn auch widerwillig. Der Gedanke, die Leute einfach in Stasis zu lassen, behagte ihm nicht, aber im Moment ging es wirklich nicht anders. Wenn sie alle wach waren, würden ihre Vorräte einfach zu schnell schwinden, egal wie sehr sie rationierten.

„Okay, machen sie eine Auflistung, wen Sie brauchen."

„Außerdem erklären die Aufzeichnungen zumindest zum Teil, wieso Eli in so einem schlechten Zustand ist, wenn sie vollständig sind. Er hat schon am Anfang gerade einmal das nötige Minimum zu sich genommen und in den letzten Tagen hat er dann fast gar nichts mehr gegessen", fügte TJ hinzu.

„Er wusste nicht, ob er das Stasisproblem in den Griff bekommt und nachdem zumindest die Energie kein Problem mehr war, hat er versucht, es so irgendwie zu schaffen. Er wollte so lange wie möglich durchhalten", erklärte Rush trocken, was neue Fragen aufwarf.

„Was für ein Stasisproblem?", sprach Greer aus, was allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Als bereits alle schliefen und nur noch wir drei übrig waren", Young machte eine Handbewegung, die Rush, Eli und ihn selbst umfasste, „stellte sich heraus, dass eine Kammer einen größeren Defekt hatte, als die anderen. Eli ist draußen geblieben und hat sie repariert. Was danach passiert ist, kann nur er beantworten."

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein, das schließlich durch Rush gebrochen wurde. „Wir sollten uns an die Arbeit machen. Mit etwas Glück wird es bis zu unserem nächsten Halt hoffentlich nicht allzu lange dauern und dann sollten wir ein funktionierendes Team bereitstehen haben."

„Rush hat Recht. TJ, gehen Sie mit ihm und überwachen Sie alles. Greer und Scott, haben Sie die Raumanzüge schon geholt?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann holen Sie diese und prüfen Sie sie. Sie sollten einsatzbereit sein. Danach kommen sie wieder zu den anderen. TJ, Sie helfen Rush. Chloe bleibt bei Eli. Wenn sich etwas an seinem Zustand ändern sollte, melden Sie sich sofort bei TJ."

Er bekam von allen Seiten Bestätigungen und der Raum leerte sich. Am liebsten wäre er selbst bei Eli geblieben, um ihn zu wecken. Er wollte wissen, was passiert war, wollte sich entschuldigen, dass er das zugelassen hatte und er wollte von Eli selbst hören, das alles in Ordnung war. Und zwar von einem Eli, der nicht halb weggetreten war, sondern der klar denken konnte.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem ohnmächtigen Mann verließ er den Raum, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen sollte. Schlafen stand nicht zur Debatte. Er sollte wohl das Erwachen der anderen mit überwachen. Immerhin mussten sie auch Militärpersonal wecken. Wenn es auf einen Planeten ging, war das unverzichtbar. Aber seine Füße trugen ihn unbewusst in eine andere Richtung, was er erst bemerkte, als er sich bei Elis Quartier wiederfand. Es sah unordentlich aus, aber halbleer, denn immerhin befand sich der Großteil des Inventars noch im Interfacekontrollraum. Bei allem, was passiert sein musste, hatte Eli sicher anderes im Kopf gehabt, als Ordnung zu halten. Er war eben doch noch ein Junge, egal wie sehr er sich in der Zeit auf der Destiny entwickelt hatte.

Rushs Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Gab es vielleicht ein weiteres fliegendes Auge, auf dem alles aufgenommen war, was Eli in der gefundenen Aufnahme weggelassen hatte? Oder hatte er einfach nicht daran gedacht, diese einsamen Wochen zu dokumentieren? Letzteres schien ihm fast unmöglich. Selbst unter den stressigsten Umständen schien er immer daran zu denken.

Young ließ seinen Blick noch einmal genauer durch den Raum gleiten, doch da lag keine der kleinen Kugeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich hier überhaupt nicht aufgehalten. Selbst wenn es irgendwo Aufnahmen gab, es war Elis Privatsphäre. So neugierig er auch war, so lange es keine Auswirkungen auf die Destiny und die Menschen an Bord hatte, musste er diese respektieren.

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kommunikationslabor. Er würde erneut versuchen, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen und konnte sich nicht mit Dingen befassen, die er jetzt nicht ändern konnte.

Mit dem Funkgerät kontaktierte er Scott. „Scott, bitte kommen."

„Ja, Sir?"

„Wie ist Ihr Status?"

„Wir haben die Anzüge zurück gebracht. Sie sehen gut aus, aber einen genauen Check-up müsste Park übernehmen... oder jemand, der sich da genauso gut auskennt. Außerdem haben wir den dritten Anzug gefunden. Da klebt eine Notiz dran, dass er defekt ist." Scott hatte offenbar für einen Moment vergessen, dass die Wissenschaftlerin nach ihrer Erblindung nur noch bedingt einsetzbar war.

„Verstanden. Gehen Sie jetzt zu TJ und wählen Sie fünf unserer Leute aus, damit Rush nicht nur Wissenschaftler weckt. Und schicken Sie Greer zu mir ins Kommunikationslabor."

„Ja, Sir."

Als Young bei den Steinen ankam, war Greer bereits dort und wartete auf ihn.

„Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, schalten Sie sofort ab", mahnte er noch einmal, dann legte er einen Stein auf das eingeschaltete Kommunikationsgerät. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, doch diesmal funktionierte die Verbindung. Als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, fand er sich auf der Erde wieder. Zumindest sah es so aus. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, irgendwelche Berichte vor sich auf dem Tisch, daneben das Kommunikationsgerät und ein Monitor. Offenbar steckte er im Körper eines jungen Sergeants.

Die Wache an der Tür war auf sein verändertes Verhalten aufmerksam geworden. „Identifizieren Sie sich."

„Colonel Everett Young." Er nannte seine Kennnummer und stand langsam auf. Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wachmannes ab, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle bekam.

„Ich muss mit Colonel Telford sprechen", forderte Young, während er hoffte, dass der Mann tatsächlich noch hier war.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick."

Der Wachmann verschwand und kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück, um ihm anzudeuten, ihm zu folgen. Young kannte den Weg, denn er war ihn schon öfter gegangen und offenbar hatte sich hier nichts geändert.

Der Wachmann führte ihn durch einige Gänge, benutzte den Fahrstuhl und deutete schließlich auf eine offen stehende Tür, die zu einem Büro führte. Doch dort saß nicht wie erwartet David Telford sondern General Jack O'Neill über einem Stapel Papiere. Als Young hereinkam, schob er die Unterlagen beiseite und stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert. Graue, kurze Haare, ein rundliches Gesicht vom Bürojob. Für ihn war die Zeit da draußen im Einsatz vorbei, doch Young war sich sicher, dass O'Neill noch immer ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner wäre.

„General."

„Everett, sind Sie das wirklich?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Setzen Sie sich. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas schief gelaufen? Wir haben Sie frühestens in einem Jahr erwartet."

Young ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl am Schreibtisch nieder, während O'Neill sich ebenfalls wieder setzte. „Schief gelaufen würde ich es nicht nennen. Wir haben die nächste Galaxie erreicht."

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, die drei Jahre wären das Minimum, was sie benötigen würden." O'Neill zeigte deutliche Verwunderung und Young konnte es nachvollziehen. So wirklich verstanden hatte er das alles auch noch nicht.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die defekte Stasiskammer erwähnen sollte und ließ das Thema erst einmal weg. Das war nicht wichtig für die Erklärung. „Eli... Mister Wallace wurde durch einen Kurzschluss seiner Stasiskammer frühzeitig geweckt. Destiny hat im leeren Raum einen Stern gekreuzt, der ursprünglich von den Vorhutschiffen nicht aufgezeichnet wurde. Ihm ist es gelungen, alle Energiereserven noch einmal vollständig aufzufüllen und Reparaturen am Antrieb vorzunehmen, für die vor dem Sprung keine Zeit blieb. Dadurch konnte er die Effizienz erhöhen und den Sprung beschleunigen. Das ist zumindest das, was wir den Aufnahmen eines fliegenden Auges entnehmen konnten. Mister Wallace ist momentan auf der Krankenstation und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Dr. Rush, Lt. Johannsen und Lt. Scott sind damit befasst ein Team aus Wissenschaftlern und Militär zu wecken, welches sich mit weiteren Reparaturen an der Destiny und dem Auffüllen der Vorräte befassen wird. Sobald dies geschehen ist, werden wir auch die restliche Crew aus der Stasis holen." Young endete seine kurze Zusammenfassung und sah O'Neill offen an.

„Da hatten Sie mehr als nur etwas Glück, Everett. Mister Wallace wird eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten haben, wenn er wieder wach ist."

„Ja, Sir. Das wird er. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit auf der Erde passiert? Wie ist die Situation mit der Luzianer Allianz?"

„Wir konnten ihnen einige schwere Schläge verpassen und sie zurückdrängen. Leider haben sie noch lange nicht aufgegeben und man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen, aber es ist leichter geworden", entgegnete O'Neill, wirkte dabei aber angespannt.

Young stutzte. „Und die Nachschublinie?"

„Ich will ehrlich sein, da sieht es nicht ganz so positiv aus. Langara verweigert nach wie vor jegliche Kooperation in diese Richtung. Es wurde zwar ein neuer potenzieller Ikarus-Planet lokalisiert, aber die Bedingungen auf dem Planeten sind extrem, weshalb es nahezu unmöglich ist, eine Basis zu errichten. Andere Kandidaten wurden in dieser Galaxie noch nicht gefunden."

„Was ist mit der Pegasus-Galaxie?"

O'Neill zögerte, schien etwas abzuwägen und zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. „Vor etwa einem halben Jahr hat man Atlantis wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie geschickt. Das Wraith-Problem besteht dort nach wie vor und wir bekommen es nur langsam unter Kontrolle. Doch die Gelder die in dieses Projekt fließen, wurden stark begrenzt und zusätzlich bei Ikarus gekürzt. Atlantis ist zurzeit nur mit wenigen Wissenschaftlern besetzt und die haben mit anderen Projekten alle Hände voll zu tun... Wie gesagt, wir haben sie erst frühestens in einem Jahr zurückerwartet."

Sie starrten einander einige Augenblicke an, bis O'Neill schließlich als erster weg sah.

„Die haben beschlossen, es auszusitzen und abzuwarten, ob sie überhaupt wieder von uns hören. Sie haben uns aufgegeben, weil ein paar Politiker beschlossen haben, dass wir das Geld nicht wert sind", stellte Young trocken fest, nur wenig überrascht. Ein Gefühl des verraten Seins machte sich unerwünscht in ihm breit.

Dass O'Neill ihm nicht gleich antwortete, bestätigte seine Worte deutlich genug.

„Everett, wir haben Sie nicht aufgegeben. Aber uns sind die Hände gebunden. Sie wissen, wie Politiker sind. Die denken an Wahlkämpfe und ihr Ansehen. Jetzt wo Sie sich zurück melden, kann man das sicher neu verhandeln."

„Sicher, und wie lange wird das dauern?" Young hob eine Augenbraue und stand auf. „Dass wir eine Verbindung erreicht haben, war reines Glück, nicht wahr? Sie haben nicht mit uns gerechnet, schon gar nicht jetzt. Die Steine waren nicht wegen uns eingeschaltet."

O'Neill schwieg und Young rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn. Das war nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen, aber es war besser als all die anderen Szenarien, die er sich im Bezug auf die Luzianer Allianz ausgemalt hatte.

„Ich muss zurück. Sie wissen jetzt, dass wir da sind und erhalten später einen ausführlichen Bericht."

O'Neill nickte und sagte auch weiter nichts, offenbar wohl wissend, dass es nichts gab, was an der Situation etwas ändern konnte.

Young salutierte minimal und ließ sich von der Wache vor dem Büro zu den Steinen zurück bringen.

Als er die Verbindung beendete, fand er sich in seinem eigenen Körper auf der Destiny wieder. Greer saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich bin zurück. War irgendetwas?"

„Nein, Sir. Alles ruhig."

„Gut. Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen."

In der Stasissektion war außer Brody und Volker niemand anzutreffen. Die beiden standen an einer Konsole und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, als Young und Greer den Gang betraten. Ein Großteil der Kammern war geöffnet. Camille gehörte zu denen, die noch schliefen. Young überlegte, sie ebenfalls wecken zu lassen, aber sie war im Moment mit ihren Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich von Nutzen. Sollte sie ihm das Übel nehmen, konnte er sich damit später immer noch beschäftigen. Jetzt galten andere Prioritäten.

„Wo sind Rush und die anderen?", wollte Young wissen, nachdem er die beiden Männer begrüßt hatte und sicher war, dass auch sie unter keinen Nachwirkungen der Stasis litten.

„Rush ist auf der Brücke, da gehen wir auch gleich hin. Scott hat sein Team ausgesucht und ist mit denen irgendwo auf dem Schiff unterwegs", meinte Brody.

Young schloss sich den beiden Wissenschaftlern an und gesellte sich direkt zu Rush, der an einer Konsole irgendwelche Eingaben machte.

„Sie waren auf der Erde?", wollte Rush leise wissen, während die anderen beschäftigt waren und für einen Moment niemand auf sie achtete.

„Ja", entgegnete Young knapp. Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, doch zuletzt hatte sich die Offenheit zwischen ihnen ausgezahlt. Und früher oder später würde Rush sowieso alles erfahren, genau wie alle anderen an Board.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?"

„Relativ. Die Luzianer Allianz scheint so weit unter Kontrolle zu sein, aber wie erwartet haben sie nicht mit uns gerechnet. Um genau zu sein, haben sie uns abgeschrieben. Sie haben zwar einen potentiellen Ikarus-Planeten gefunden, aber er eignet sich nicht für die Errichtung einer Basis. Außerdem hat der Senat den Geldhahn abgedreht und eine weitere Suche wurde ausgesetzt."

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?", meinte Rush gelassen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole. „Was passiert jetzt?"

Young brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Er hatte sich immerhin den ganzen Weg hierher Gedanken machen können „Vorerst wohl gar nichts. Die wissen jetzt, dass wir wieder da sind. Wir werden sehen, was sie mit der Information tun. In der Zwischenzeit machen wir weiter wie bisher. Wenn wir nach Hause wollen, müssen wir selbst einen Weg finden. Letztlich lief es doch schon die ganze Zeit darauf hinaus. Selbst mit einem Ikarus-Planeten wäre die Verbindung eine Einbahnstraße. Wir hätten die Versorgung gebrauchen können, aber wir sind jetzt in einer neuen Galaxie. Hoffentlich in einer, in der wir nicht auf feindliche Außerirdische stoßen. In dem Fall können wir uns also ganz darauf konzentrieren, uns selbst zu versorgen und das Schiff zu reparieren. Und zwar so zu reparieren, dass eine Anwahl der Erde wieder möglich wird. Als es darum ging, die Stasiskammern zu reparieren, brauchten wir nur das richtige Material zu besorgen. Das sollte doch mit einem Großteil des Schiffs machbar sein. Für all die Systeme müssen sich doch Anleitungen in der Datenbank finden."

„Sicherlich nicht für alles, aber das meiste sollte dort zu finden sein, ja. Der Plan gefällt mir." Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als sich der FTL-Antrieb abschaltete. Das bereits bekannte Gefühl, das damit einherging, war noch immer seltsam.

„Planet?", wollte Young knapp wissen und Rush zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Sieht so aus. Finden wir es heraus."

Sie gingen direkt in den Torraum, wo sie auf Scotts Team trafen.

Corporal Barns stand an der Kontrollkonsole. „Es wird nur ein Tor angezeigt, Sir."

„Wählen Sie und schicken Sie ein fliegendes Auge durch."

„Ja, Sir." Gespanntes Schweigen machte sich breit, während Chevron für Chevron aufleuchtete, eine Verbindung hergestellt wurde und das fliegende Auge im Ereignishorizont verschwand. Young und Rush traten zu Barns, als die ersten Daten und Bilder geschickt wurden.

„Sauerstoff, Kohlendioxid, Wasserstoff... Das Verhältnis ist nicht optimal, aber es ist atembar, keine Toxine. Kalt ist es allerdings ziemlich. In den Raumanzügen wäre es wohl am angenehmsten."

„Die sind momentan keine Option. Wir müssen uns einfach warm anziehen und dürfen nicht zu lange bleiben. Varro, James, Greer, Johns gehen mit mir durch. TJ, Sie überwachen alles von hier. Scott hat das Kommando."

„Es gibt Vegetation, also wird gerade so etwas wie Winter sein. Neben den Wasservorräten sollten Sie auch Ausschau nach Essbarem halten. Es könnte sein, dass es Lebewesen gibt", meinte Rush mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Videoaufnahmen.

„Okay." Young deutete Barns an, das Tor abzuschalten. Sie mussten erst alles zusammen suchen. Das dauerte zum Glück nicht lange. Eine halbe Stunde später befand er sich mit einem kleinen Team auf dem Planeten in Mitten einer Winterlandschaft wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Die Luft war merklich dünner als sie es gewohnt waren, aber es würde eine Weile gehen. Sie würden Pausen einlegen müssen.

Der Himmel über ihnen war mit grauen schweren Wolken verhangen, aus denen es weiche Flocken schneite. Doch es gab definitiv Tageslicht. Die Frage war nur, wie lange, das so sein würde.

Sie testeten den Schnee direkt am Tor, der dort in einer halben Meter dicken Schicht lag. Tatsächlich erhielten sie brauchbares Wasser.

„Greer, bleiben Sie hier und koordinieren Sie den Transport. Mit jeder Ladung wird das Team getauscht. Achten Sie auf TJs Anweisungen. Ich will niemanden unnötig auf der Krankenstation haben."

„Ja, Sir."

„Varro, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir werden uns in der näheren Umgebung ein wenig umsehen." Er bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken von dem geübten Fährtenleser. „Haben Sie hier irgendwelche Spuren entdeckt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber wenn es hier schon die ganze Zeit so schneit, dann hat das wenig zu bedeuten. Leichte Spuren verschwinden darunter sehr schnell."

„Okay." Young warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Sie waren umgeben von verschneiten Bäumen und befanden sich an einem leichten Hang. Abgesehen von der Lichtung, auf der sich das Stargate befand, sah alles gleich aus.

„Bergauf oder ab?", wollte Varro wissen. Ohne Spuren war es fast egal.

„Bergauf", entschied Young und ging los. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie immer wieder in den tiefen, lockeren Schnee einsanken. Es war schon seltsam, wie ähnlich diese Planeten der Erde waren, obwohl sie sich am anderen Ende des Universums befanden.

„Wie geht es Ihren Verletzungen?" Young hatte gar nicht mehr an die Folgen des grauenvollen Sturzes auf Novus gedacht. Erst jetzt, wo er sah, dass Varro sich noch nicht wieder ganz so geschmeidig bewegte wie sonst, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht mitnehmen sollen. Andererseits ging er davon aus, dass Varro erfahren genug war, um zu sagen, wenn er der Meinung war, eine Mission zu behindern.

„Die Schulter ist noch ein wenig steif, aber der Rest ist wieder in Ordnung. Tamara hat mich gut zusammengeflickt", entgegnete Varro ohne zu zögern.

„Das ist gut. Sie haben uns da einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt."

„Ja, und ich schulde Ihnen was dafür, dass Sie mich da nicht liegen lassen haben."

„Sie haben TJ mittlerweile mehr als einmal gerettet und sind ein Teil der Crew geworden. Sie schulden mir nichts."

Varro erwiderte darauf nichts, so ließ auch Young das Thema ruhen, obwohl ihm wegen TJ noch einige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen. Aber das konnte auch warten.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde blieb Young schließlich stehen. „Wir sollten bald umkehren. Hier finden wir nichts." Der ganze Ausflug war Zeitverschwendung gewesen, wie es schien. Aber trotz der Kälte und der schweren Luft, war Young froh darum, denn die Chance vom Schiff zu kommen, hatten sie selten.

„Ja, das..." Varro unterbrach sich und lauschte. „Hören Sie das?"

Young lauschte und konnte es dann tatsächlich hören. Ein leises Rauschen, gedämpft durch den vielen Schnee. „Ein Fluss?"

„Könnte sein. Sollen wir uns das noch anschauen?"

„Ja, vielleicht schwimmt da unser Abendessen."

„Wäre nicht zu verachten."

Sie liefen weiter und folgten dabei dem Geräusch, das stetig lauter wurde. Bald klang es eher wie ein Tosen und als sie einige Bäume hinter sich brachten, konnten sie schließlich die Quelle erkennen. Direkt vor ihnen brach der Boden in einem steilen Hang ab und zu ihrer rechten ergoss sich ein halb unter Schnee und Eis verdeckter Fluss in den Abgrund.

Young ging vorsichtig näher. Durch den Schnee war es fast unmöglich, den Boden richtig einzuschätzen. Schließlich war er nah genug an der Kante, um den Fuß des Hanges zu erkennen. Es ging höchstens zehn Meter nach unten. Varro trat vorsichtig neben ihn.

„Mit Seilen käme man da unter normalen Umständen ziemlich leicht runter, aber der Aufwand bei diesen Bedingungen ist zu groß. Ich spüre die ungewöhnliche Luft langsam. Wir sollten umkehren."

„Ja, dieser Planet hat wenigstens unsere Wasservorräte aufgefüllt. Nahrung bekommen wir hoffentlich auf dem nächsten."

Young wandte sich um und sah nur kurz aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, bevor alles ganz schnell ging. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, eine Warnung zu rufen. Er stieß Varro beiseite und fühlte im nächsten Moment einen harten Aufprall. Er wurde in die Luft geschleudert und sein Verstand schrie, dass er zu nah an der Kante war. Er hörte Schüsse, das wütende Brüllen ihres Angreifers, die Luft, die an seinen Ohren vorbeirauschte, während er fiel. Dann raubte ihm der harte Aufprall fast alle Sinne. Schmerz flutete seinen Körper, eisige Kälte drang in seine Haut und herab rutschende Schneemassen nahmen ihm den Atem. Schließlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein.


	2. Der verlorene Stern 2 von 3

_Eli öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte Destiny klare Anweisungen gegeben für das Erreichen der nächsten Galaxie: Lebenserhaltung hochfahren, Licht an, bestimmte Crewmitglieder wecken. Doch es war stockdunkel bis auf die Kontrollleuchten der Stasiskapseln und die Luft war stickig und eisig kalt. Außerdem schien seine Kapsel als einzige offen zu sein. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht._

_Eli versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er tastete halbblind um sich und ging langsam in die Knie. Schließlich fand er die Taschenlampe und den Raumanzug. Beides hatte er dort hingelegt, für den Notfall. Das hier konnte man wohl als Notfall bezeichnen._

_Mit einem leisen Klick schaltete er die Taschenlampe an und leuchtete um sich. An seiner Stasiskapsel waren alle Kontrollleuchten aus. Das Gerät schien tot zu sein. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte ein paar verdächtig dunkel aussehende Kristalle._

_Durchgeschmort._

_Ein Kurzschluss?_

_Das war definitiv nicht gut._

_Kurz überlegte er, den Anzug anzuziehen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Sauerstoff und Energie darin waren begrenzt und es gab nur drei von ihnen. Er musste sich genau einteilen, wie er sie benutzen wollte. Und auch __wenn es kalt war, im Moment schien er ohne auszukommen._

_Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch sah er sich weiter um. An allen anderen Kammern leuchteten die kleinen Lämpchen so wie sie es sollten. In dieser Sektion war tatsächlich keiner außer ihm aufgewacht.__ Fröstelnd lief Eli durch alle Sektionen und kam zu einem ernüchternden Ergebnis. Er war der einzige, der wach war und das sollte wohl auch erst einmal so bleiben, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was passiert war. Oder wo sie gerade waren und wie viel Zeit ve__rgangen war._

_Um sich aufzuwärmen, joggte er zum Interfacekontrollraum und musste dort erst einmal tief durchatmen. Ohne Lebenserhaltung würde ihm früher oder später auf jeden Fall die Luft ausgehen. Wohl eher früher. Doch soweit wollte er jetzt noch nicht __denken. Zuerst musste er Destiny dazu bringen, ihm dringend benötigte Daten zu geben._

_Er schaltete eine der Konsolen ein und griff auf die Sensoren und den Log des Schiffes zu, darauf bedacht, so wenig wie nur möglich von den Energiereserven zu beanspruche__n. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht nur verwirrend, sondern auch beunruhigend. Destiny stand still. Sie waren nicht mehr im Hyperraum, nicht einmal der Sublichtantrieb war an. Sie trieben einfach irgendwo im leeren Raum. Laut dem Log hatten sie gerade einmal ein__ Drittel der geplanten Strecke zwischen den Galaxien hinter sich gebracht, ihre Energie war noch lange nicht aufgebraucht, also gab es keinen Grund, dass sie hier waren. Außer diesem kleinen Punkt, den die Sensoren als Stern identifizierten._

_Eli stutzte. D__as konnte nicht sein. Sie waren mitten im leeren Raum, da gab es keine Sterne und die Vorhutschiffe hatten auch nichts in dieser Hinsicht aufgezeichnet, sonst hätten sie ihren Kurs entsprechend geplant und diesen Stern auf jeden Fall als Halt eingerechnet.__ Als Halt zum Energie Auftanken._

_Das hier war zu gut, um wahr zu sein._

_Halluzinierte er?_

_Träumte er?_

_Letzteres konnte kaum der Fall sein, da die Stasis keine Träume zuließ. Man war komplett eingefroren._

_Mit der Taschenlampe bewaffnet lief Eli zum Observationsdeck und sah hinaus ins All. Es sollte absolute Dunkelheit herrschen, doch direkt vor ihm befand sich tatsächlich ein Stern._

„_Das ist unmöglich", wisperte Eli während er zurück zum Kontrollraum ging und die Sensoren genauer einstellte, die Systeme hochf__uhr. Das da vor ihnen war tatsächlich ein reeller Stern, ein brauner Zwerg um genau zu sein. Er mochte nicht gerade heiß sein, aber laut Destiny war er auf jeden Fall geeignet, um sich darin aufzuladen._

„_Wieso bist du aus dem Hyperraum gefallen, hm?" Eli s__prach nur leise aus, was er dachte und prüfte dabei weiter die Daten. Recht bald fand er die nötigen Informationen. Ein Sonnensturm. Die elektromagnetischen Felder mussten das lädierte Schiff mit voller Wucht getroffen haben. Das würde auch die geschmorten__ Kristalle in seiner Stasiskammer erklären. Die Energieschwankungen hatten das System überlastet und Destiny ein wenig __durcheinander gebracht. Aber das war nichts, was sie nicht wieder hinbekommen würden. Er musste nur Rush und Young wecken und vielleicht __Brody und..._

_Eli stockte. Und was dann? Sie weckten Destiny, luden die Energiereserven auf und brachten sie zurück auf Kurs. Klar, aber Young und Rush würden sich sicher nicht darauf einlassen, ihn draußen zu lassen, wenn nun offensichtlich war, dass die K__ammer nicht mehr zu reparieren war. Nein, er musste das hier allein schaffen und niemand musste erfahren, was passiert war. Nicht, bevor es vorbei war._

_Vorsichtig testete Eli ein paar Systeme und Destiny reagierte tatsächlich auf ihn. Er gab dem Autopilote__n einen neu berechneten Kurs für den Flug in den Stern ein und hoffte, dass das Schiff sich wieder voll aufladen würde. Mit dem Sublichtantrieb würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie den Stern erreichten. Genug Zeit, um ernsthafte Pläne zu machen. Ja, Zeit, d__avon hatte er jetzt jedenfalls mehr als genug, denn ihnen waren keine Außerirdischen mehr auf den Fersen und eine Energiequelle hatte er direkt vor der Nase. Was blieb also zu tun? Dank der Notbeleuchtung und der Lebenserhaltung konnte er sich jetzt proble__mlos bewegen._

_Nachdenklich ging er zurück zur Stasissektion und stellte sich dort vor Rushs Kammer. Was würde der Mann jetzt tun? Das offensichtlichste war die Energie, aber das war ja schon geregelt._

„_Was noch?", wollte er wissen und legte eine Hand gegen das Glas, spürte das kühle Material unter seinen Fingern, während die Lebenserhaltung die Raumtemperatur langsam auf ein erträgliches Maß steigerte._

_Sie hatten überlegt, einen kleinen Bereich abzutrennen und nur dort die Lebenserhaltung aufrechtzuerhalten__, als sie noch dachten, es müssten acht Mann draußen bleiben. Das sollte er vielleicht tun und wenn er sich außerhalb dieses Bereiches bewegen wollte, dann konnte er die Anzüge benutzen. Außerdem konnte er vielleicht ein paar Reparaturen ausführen. Destiny__s Datenbank konnte ihm dabei sicher weiterhelfen. Er konnte die Roboter an der Hülle und am Antrieb arbeiten lassen und ein paar geschmorte Kontakte bekam er sicher auch auf die Reihe... Gott, er musste wahnsinnig sein, das alles allein zu versuchen. So ei__n Schiff war dafür gebaut, von einer ganzen Crew geflogen zu werden, nicht von einer einzelnen Person. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Die Steine konnte er nicht benutzen, denn wer auch immer am anderen Ende war, hatte sicherlich nicht mehr Ahnung als er__ von dem Schiff und würde am Ende nur die anderen wecken. Dann könnte er sie auch gerade selbst wecken, aber das würde er nicht tun, solange es sich vermeiden ließ._

„_Ich bekomme das hin. Sie werden sehen." Er wandte sich ab und drehte sich zu Young, der ebenfalls vollkommen still in seiner Kammer stand. „Ich werde da sein, das habe ich versprochen und ich gedenke das auch zu halten. Sterben steht nicht auf meiner to-do-Liste."_

_Eli wandte sich ab und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es gab viel zu tun._

Er fühlte sich grauenvoll. Ihm war heiß, er hatte Durst und alles schien zu schmerzen. Eli atmete langsam und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er war auf der Krankenstation. Eindeutig. Er lag auf dem Rücken, seine Hände lagen auf der Bettdecke, die über ihn gebreitet war und sein linker Arm war vom Ellenbogen bis zu den Fingerspitzen akkurat bandagiert. Nicht so notdürftig, wie er es mit nur einer Hand versucht hatte. Direkt neben ihm auf dem Bett war ein dunkler Haarschopf gebettet.

„Chloe", wollte er sagen, bekam aber nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. Es hatte jedoch den gewünschten Effekt. Der Kopf der jungen Frau schnellte hoch. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang erschrocken an, bevor sich ein Mix aus Sorge und Erleichterung auf ihren Zügen zeigte. Sie wirkte müde.

„Eli, Gott sei Dank! Du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und brachte ihn zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Er hatte sie vermisst, die Gespräche mit ihr. Immerhin waren sie wirkliche Freunde geworden, trotz der Dinge die passiert waren, oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihnen.

Er versuchte erneut zu sprechen und bekam zumindest ein raues „beschissen" hervor. War das wirklich seine Stimme? Und wieso fühlte er sich so heiß?

Chloe hielt ihm eine Trinkflasche an die Lippen. „Trink. TJ sagt, du bist dehydriert. Du hast viel zu wenig getrunken und dann diese Verbrennungen..." Sie brach ab und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Eli trank einige Schlucke, davon ging es ihm aber nur minimal besser. Er fühlte sich so schwer und müde. Chloe stellte die Flasche beiseite und griff nach einem Funkgerät.

„TJ, bitte kommen."

„Ich höre, Chloe."

„Eli ist wach. Er..."

Mehr bekam Eli nicht mit, weil ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er wieder einschlief.

_Unsicher stand Eli vor dem Kontrollinterface. Er musste nur noch diesen einen Knopf drücken und seine vorherige Programmierung würde ausgeführt werden. Er war sich sicher, dass nichts schief gehen konnte, aber die Vergangenheit hatte ja gezeigt, dass er nicht unfehlbar war._

_Nachdem er sich an seine neue Situati__on gewöhnt hatte, hatte er eine Liste gemacht, was alles repariert werden musste und der FTL-Antrieb stand ganz oben auf dieser Liste. Er konnte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht vollständig reparieren, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn effektiver machen, indem er schw__ache Teile isolierte, so wie sie es bei ihrem letzten großen Sprung getan hatten._

_Das Problem war nur, dass er das nicht allein tun konnte. Dazu fehlte ihm das Wissen. Die Kontrolle über das Schiff, die sie beim ersten Mal nicht gehabt hatten, nutzte ihm jetzt auch nur bedingt. Ein Umgehungsbefehl allein reichte nicht._

_So blieben ihm zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder las er sich durch tausende von Seiten in Destinys Datenbank, was ewig dauern würde, oder er fragte die eine Person, die sich mit dem System auskann__te wie kein anderer._

_Er würde Dr. Perry aus der Quarantäne holen. Im Grunde hatte er sich längst dafür entschieden, es zu tun, sonst hätte er nicht diese Programmierung gemacht und einen Weg gefunden, zwar mit ihr zu kommunizieren, aber ihr den Zugriff auf__ die Schiffssysteme zu verwehren. Er tauschte nur eine Quarantäne gegen eine andere._

_Müde seufzte er. Nein, er würde sich garantiert nicht mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg durch die Datenbank lesen, wenn er es vermeiden konnte, es schneller ging. Mit diesem Gedank__en startete er das Programm. Sofort begann es das Bewusstsein von Dr. Perry zu verschieben. Ein kleiner Balken zeigte ihm den Fortschritt, der trotz der großen Datenmengen sehr schnell verlief. Als der Vorgang beendet war, blieb der Monitor schwarz. Eli ha__tte dem Quarantänebereich Audio- und Visuellsensoren verpasst, doch Dr. Perry würde nur geschrieben mit ihm kommunizieren können - vorerst._

„_Dr. Perry?", fragte er, als eine ganze Weile nichts passierte._

_/Eli... Nick?/, erschien die kurze Antwort auf dem Monitor. Es hatte also funktioniert._

„_Nein, nur Eli."_

_/Was ist passiert?/_

„_Ich habe Sie aus der Quarantäne geholt, weil ich Ihre Hilfe mit dem FTL-Antrieb brauche."_

_/Quarantäne?/_

„_Sie haben Dr. Rush fast umgebracht mit Ihrer Simulation. Erinnern Sie sich? Um sie zu beenden, musste ich Sie und Ginn vom Schiff isolieren."_

_Auf dem Monitor tat sich eine Weile nichts. /Wo ist Nick? Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen./_

„_Er ist nicht hier. Sie sind alle in Stasis. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe mit dem FTL-Antrieb."_

_/Was ist passiert?/, fragte sie erneut._

_Eli seufzte und fasste die Geschehnisse kurz zusammen. Ihre Kämpfe mit den Drohnen, den Sprung zur nächsten Galaxie und der unerwartete Stern. „Ich könnte Destiny einfach so aufladen, aber ich möchte reparieren was ich nur kann, um den Sprung zu beschleunigen."_

_/Ich habe keinen Zugriff auf die Schiffssysteme. Wie soll ich da helfen?/_

„_Sie müssen mir nur erklären, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß, das ist umständlich, aber ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall an die Systeme lassen." Eli atmete kurz durch und versuchte sich an einer freundlicheren Stimme. „Bitte helfen Sie mir. Alleine würde ich ewig brauchen, wenn ich überhaupt herausfinde, was ich tun muss."_

_/Für Nick/, meinte sie und Eli erkannte es als ihre Zustimmung._

_Was danach folgte, wa__ren drei Wochen voll konstanter Arbeit mit wenig Schlaf und wenig Essen. Und immer ließ Eli sich von einem fliegenden Auge verfolgen. Wenn alles gut lief, würde niemals jemand diese Aufzeichnungen zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch wenn nicht, dann sollten sie erfa__hren was passiert war. Dann gab es nichts mehr, was ihm peinlich sein musste. Nicht die Zeit, in der er vor den Kapseln stand und mit den eingefrorenen Crewmitgliedern sprach, nicht seine Überlegungen, auch Ginn aus der Quarantäne zu holen und auch nicht s__eine verzweifelten Versuche, mit Chloes Yogaübungen fit zu bleiben, während die Reparaturroboter beschädigte Elemente am FTL-Antrieb wieder in Ordnung brachten._

_Sie nahmen auch auf, wie er sich hier und da Kratzer und kleine Verbrennungen zuzog, während er__ Reparaturen an den Stromleitungen durchführte oder wie er scheinbar Selbstgespräche führte. Das hatte etwa eine Woche nach seinem Erwachen begonnen. Als ihm seine Mutter das erste Mal erschienen war, hatte er sich furchtbar erschrocken und geglaubt, berei__ts den Verstand zu verlieren. Als dann auch Dr. Franklin auftauchte und rätselhafte, nur selten hilfreiche Ratschläge gab, wusste Eli, dass es Destiny war. Rush hatte so etwas erwähnt gehabt. Was das Schiff damit bezweckte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber na__chdem er geprüft hatte, ob es nicht wieder eine Simulation war, wie Colonel Young sie erfahren hatte, ließ er sie gewähren. Er hatte keine Zeit sich damit näher auseinanderzusetzen._

_Dr. Perry hatte er während dieser Zeit immer auf einer tragbaren Konsole bei sich. Schon nach kurzem hatte er ihr eine Stimme gegeben, denn oft war es ihm nicht möglich, gleichzeitig ihre Anweisungen zu lesen und sie auszuführen._

_Sie hatten sich auf eine seltsame Art miteinander arrangiert._

_Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, __dass sie Rush beinahe umgebracht hatte und er wegen ihr auf gewisse Weise Ginn ein zweites Mal verloren hatte._

_Sie hielt ihm nicht vor, dass er sie isoliert hatte und dass er ihr auch jetzt nur stark begrenzte Möglichkeiten gab. /Fast wie in meinem alten Körper/, hatte sie in den ersten Tagen einmal gesagt._

_Gemeinsam waren sie schnell und effizient. Es war das perfekte Arbeitsverhältnis. Auf diese Weise schafften sie es tatsächlich, einen großen Teil der Energielecks abzudichten und die Effektivität des FTL__-Antriebes wieder zu steigern, bis sie den Stern erreicht hatten._

Eli schlug ein weiteres Mal seine Augen auf. Er fühlte sich nur wenig besser als bei seinem ersten Erwachen. In seinem Augenwinkel konnte er ein schwaches Leuchten neben sich sehen. „Sidus", flüsterte er und Erleichterung überkam ihn.

„Eli!" Chloe stand plötzlich neben ihm, dafür war das Leuchten verschwunden.

„Entschuldige, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen", meinte er groggy und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm Sorgen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Es ist..." Sie suchte scheinbar nach Worten und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wir haben eine Torverbindung mit einem Planeten, um unsere Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Colonel Young ist von einer Klippe gestürzt und wurde von einer Schneelawine begraben. Sie versuchen gerade, ihn zu bergen, aber es ist so schwierig." Sie atmete zittrig ein und ließ sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Eli schluckte schwer. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und versuchte es schließlich mit einem leisen „Das wird schon wieder." Nicht nur für Chloe, sondern auch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie waren schon in vielen scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen gewesen, Situationen, in denen der Tod so gut wie sicher schien, doch sie waren noch hier. Sie durften die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben, so wie er sie nicht aufgegeben hatte...

_Eli saß im Schneidersitz neben Colonel Youngs Stasiskapsel, seitlich gegen das kühle, gewölbte Glas gelehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Müde erzählte er, was alles passiert war, wohl bewusst, dass das fliegende Auge alles aufnahm. „Wir sind vor etwa einer Stunde aus dem Zentrum des Sterns gekommen und haben jetzt wieder 100% Energie. Ich werde unsere Geschwindigkeit neu berechnen und Destinys Autopilot entsprechend programmieren, sobald wir die Koronassphäre hinter uns haben. Wir sollten es schaffen, um einige Monate schneller als geplant, da zu sein. Dr. Perry habe ich zurück in die Quarantäne transferiert, zurück zu Ginn. Wie sollen wir es jemals schaffen, Körper für sie zu finden? Körper in denen sie wie normale Menschen unter uns sein können?" Eli stockte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm nicht zum ersten Mal gekommen und es schien einfach keine Lösung zu geben. Nach einem kurzen Seufzen fuhr er fort._

„_Na ja, wenn ich Destiny programmiert habe, bleibt mir nur noch das Problem, wie ich bis zur nächsten Galaxie durchhalte. Theoretisch würde es ohne Stasis gehen, aber ein ganzes Jahr alleine auf diesem Schiff?__ Da werde ich wahnsinnig, ganz ehrlich. Ich führe ja jetzt schon Selbstgespräche. Dr. Franklin ist keine Hilfe dabei. Gut rationiert sollten Energie und Nahrungsmittel jedenfalls ausreichen. Ich muss eine andere Lösung..."_

_Ein wildes Flackern der Beleuchtung unterbrach Eli. Hastig stand er auf und sah sich um. „Was war das?", fragte er in die leere Luft, doch Dr. Franklin erschien nicht, also musste er sich die Antwort selbst holen._

_Das Licht beruhigte sich wieder, während er eilig zum Interfacekontrollraum rannte. Eine kurze Analyse zeigte ihm eine Energiespitze, aber es schien zum Glück keine Schäden zu geben. Nur was war die Ursache gewesen? Das Licht flackerte erneut. Wieder eine Energiespitze. Okay, das war definitiv nicht gut._

_Die Schiffssensoren zeigt__en ihm, dass sich die Quelle der Störung in den Technikbereichen befand, nahe des FTL-Antriebs. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, vor allem, weil das ein gesperrter Bereich war. Dort gab es ein Leck in der Hülle. Aber er musste sich das auf jeden Fall ansehen, den__n mit dieser Störung konnte der ganze Plan zunichte gemacht werden. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte er sich in einen der Raumanzüge gekämpft und machte sich auf den Weg ans andere Ende des Schiffes, eine Fernbedienung in den Händen und ein fliegendes Auge an s__einer Seite. Es war nicht nur gruselig, sondern auch ziemlich gefährlich, in diesem Bereich alleine unterwegs zu sein, aber solange er niemanden aus der Stasis holen wollte, konnte er das nicht ändern. Er musste einfach verdammt vorsichtig sein._

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen,_

_Schleuse schließen,_

_Magnetschuhe an,_

_Druckausgleich herstellen,_

_Tür öffnen._

_Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langer Gang mit Türen und Abzweigungen wie so viele andere auf der Destiny. Doch im Boden klaffte ein langer Riss, dessen Kanten noch glühten. Unter dem Riss lag das flackernde Schutzschild der Destiny und das Licht des Sterns._

_Irgendetwas war offenbar eben erst mit ihnen kollidiert und hatte die Schilde durchdrungen. Nur was? Am anderen Ende des Ganges, wo der Riss schmaler wurde und __schließlich abrupt aufhörte, lag etwas flackernd am Boden. Offenbar war das die Quelle der Störung. Die Sensoren des fliegenden Auges zeigten ihm, dass es hier ziemlich heiß war und die Temperatur nur langsam sank. Doch sie waren bereits in einem Bereich,__ der dem Anzug nichts ausmachte. Also bahnte er sich vorsichtig einen Weg an dem Riss entlang, immer darauf bedacht, den Kontakt zum Boden nicht zu verlieren._

_Was machte er hier eigentlich? Das war doch so bescheuert. Was wenn das Ding da Strahlung abgab, __gegen die der Anzug ihn nicht schützte? Was wenn das Ding da gleich explodierte? Was auch immer es war. Oder was, wenn es irgendwelche Aliens waren?_

_Eli versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schaffte es sogar, wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, als er das fremde Objekt schließlich erreicht hatte. Es war etwa so groß wie ein Tennisball und strahlte ein rötliches Licht ab._

_Um so einen Schaden anzurichten, musste es mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit und einem recht flachen Winkel eingedrungen sein._

_Langsam streckte Eli eine Hand danach aus. /Blöde Idee, blöde Idee, blöde Idee, blöde.../ Er konnte die Hitze selbst durch die Handschuhe des Anzugs spüren. Sie flackerte wie pulsierende Wellen in seine Richtung. Anfassen war also keine Option im Moment. Doch bevor er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte, wurde aus dem Flackern ein gleißendes Licht und ein brennender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Arm. Augenblicklich verlor er das Bewusstsein._

_Als er wieder zu sich kam, war es kein langsames Erwachen sondern ein schlagartiges Wahrnehmen seiner Umgebung. Er lag am Boden, auf seinem Rücken. Der Helm lag neben ihm und er konnte frei atmen. Seine Hand und der Unterarm brannten wie Feuer, doch er steckte noch in dem Anzug und konnte nicht sehen, wie groß der Schaden war. Er wusste nur instinktiv, dass der Anzug nicht mehr einsetzbar war._

_Jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen schmerzte unglaublich, so ließ er es vorerst bleiben. Es konnte nicht schaden, noch ein wenig hier zu liegen. Es klang zumindest nicht so, als wäre Destiny in Gefahr. Das Flackern der Lichter hatte aufgehört. Das war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen._

_Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er das fliegende Auge erkennen. Das war ebenfalls gut, denn dann konnte er später herausfinden, was passiert war und wie er es geschafft h__atte, in Sicherheit zu kommen. Er wurde von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, als das rötliche Leuchten über ihm erschien. Diesmal sanfter und ruhiger. Seine erste Reaktion war, davor zurückzuweichen. Aber außer einer intensiven Welle des Schmerzes, erreichte er dam__it nicht viel. Also versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen und es zu studieren. Was auch immer es war, im Moment hatte er keine Chance, sich davor zu schützen._

_Es fühlte sich nicht mehr so heiß an, auch wenn immer noch eine enorme Wärme davon ausging. Aber es war irgendwie angenehm. Endlos schien es einfach nur über ihm zu schweben._

_Eli lag nur da und tat nichts, während sich sein Körper langsam beruhigte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, den__n er fühlte übermächtigen Hunger und Durst, jetzt, wo das Adrenalin verschwunden war. Vielleicht war es doch gut, wenn er sich bald bewegte und das änderte. Nur müsste er dazu an diesem Licht vorbei. Berühren wollte er es auf keinen Fall noch einmal. Wiede__r versuchte er, sich zu bewegen und ignorierte dabei den aufkommenden Schmerz. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschte er rückwärts. Doch das Licht folgte ihm._

„_Na super", seufzte Eli frustriert und gab den Versuch auf. Sofort ließ auch der Schmerz nach._

„_Ich h__offe, dir wird das irgendwann langweilig, denn sonst hab ich echt ein Problem. Mir ist klar, dass ich der erste Mensch bin, den du triffst und dass das alles total interessant ist – ich finde dich auch interessant – aber könntest du mich vielleicht von dor__t drüben studieren?" Eli winkte mit seiner unversehrten rechten Hand vage in eine Richtung. Das Licht schien kurz auf und ab zu hüpfen, dann entfernte es sich ein wenig von ihm. Entgeistert sah Eli ihm dabei zu._

„_Du kannst mich verstehen?" Darauf bekam er keine Reaktion. Okay, das würde lustig werden. Das war einer der Momente, wo er wirklich jemanden gebraucht hätte, der ihm half. Aber er würde das hier überstehen, genau wie die letzten drei Wochen._

_Stück für Stück schob er sich Richtung Wand, bis er sich schließlich einigermaßen aufrichten und schwer gegen sie lehnend aufsetzen konnte._

„_Aber du hast auf etwas reagiert. War es meine Hand?", führte er das einseitige Gespräch etwas verspätet und schwer atmend weiter. Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte hob er __seine Hand langsam und winkte das Licht vorsichtig zu sich. Es reagierte tatsächlich und kam bedenklich näher, bis Eli erneut die Wärme spüren konnte._

„_Whoa, stopp, stopp. Nicht berühren. Berühren ist böse." Er kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen, doch es passierte nichts. Das Licht war einfach direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben._

„_Okay, dann wäre das also geklärt. Ähm, ein aufgestiegenes Wesen bist du nicht, oder? Klar, was solltest du am anderen Ende des Universums und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die besser__ kommunizieren und einen nicht halb gar kochen. Das hat übrigens scheiße weh __getan, aber du hast das sicher nicht mit Absicht getan. Davon geh ich mal aus. Hm, okay." Eli überlegte, sich aus dem Anzug zu schälen, aber es war schon immer ein enormer Aufwand__ in die Dinger hineinzukommen. Sie auszuziehen schien ihm gerade nahezu unmöglich. Ein weiterer Punkt für den Hilfe durchaus wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Vorerst würde er hier also einfach sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass er seine Kraft zurück erhielt. Die Z__eit konnte er genauso nutzen, um mehr über seinen Gast herauszubekommen._

„_Ich frag mich, wo du her gekommen bist. Kamst du aus dem Stern oder wolltest du in den Stern? Was anderes gibt es hier ja nicht. Na ja, außer der Destiny gerade. Bist du mit Absicht __mit uns kollidiert oder war das ein Unfall? Hast du einen Namen? Dich einfach Licht zu nennen ist irgendwie langweilig." Eli überlegte kurz. Es musste etwas sein, das passte und kurz war. „Du hast wahrscheinlich kein Geschlecht... hm... was hältst du von S__idus? Das ist Antiker-Sprache für Stern. Immerhin haben wir dich in einem Stern aufgelesen." Eli rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort, deshalb war er umso überraschter, als sich das gleichförmige Licht bewegte und sich darin Konturen bildeten. Es dauerte einen__ Moment, dann erkannte er sich selbst. Sidus imitierte seine Gesichtszüge._

„_Ich nehme an, das ist ein ja?"_

_Es bewegte die Lippen, aber es kam kein Ton hervor._

„_Frustrierend, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir es nicht schaffen wür__den, uns auszutauschen. Ich hoffe echt, dass du nichts Böses willst, aber selbst wenn, könnte ich wohl nicht viel dagegen tun, hm? Aber zuerst einmal brauche ich dringend etwas zu trinken und muss aus diesem Anzug raus. Es bringt wahrscheinlich nichts, noc__h länger zu warten." Eli atmete tief durch und kämpfte sich dann mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf die Beine. Gefolgt von Sidus und dem fliegenden Auge machte er sich auf den unendlich lang erscheinenden Weg zum Interfacekontrollraum. Dort hatte er gleich__ am Anfang Wasser, Essen und Material aus der Krankenstation deponiert. Dafür war er jetzt unglaublich dankbar, denn es ersparte ihm die langen Wege. Er musste nur diese eine Strecke hier schaffen und dann konnte er liegen bleiben._

_Eli wusste nicht, wie vi__ele Pausen er machen musste und wie lange er tatsächlich brauchte, aber als er sein Ziel erreichte, stand ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn, vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Flecken. Seine Kraft reichte gerade aus, um sein provisorisches Lager unter ein__er der Konsolen zu erreichen, bevor er zusammenbrach. Wieso Energie für die Lebenserhaltung in den Quartiersektionen verschwenden, wenn er sowieso fast nur hier war? Da konnte er genauso gut hier schlafen. Eli atmete durch und beobachtete dabei unter halb __geschlossenen Lidern, wie Sidus einmal im Kreis durch den Raum flog._

„_Gucken, nicht anfassen", wisperte Eli kraftlos. Was auch immer Sidus war, er konnte auf jeden Fall die Technik beeinflussen. Das hatte er an den Energiespitzen und am Flackern der Beleuc__htung gesehen. Jetzt gerade war kein guter Moment, um herauszufinden, was Sidus mit den Computern der Destiny anstellen konnte. Genauer bedacht, wollte Eli das lieber gar nicht herausfinden, denn es konnte nichts Gutes sein._

_Schließlich schaffte Eli es, ge__nug Energie aufzubringen, um nach der vollen Wasserflasche zu greifen und sie an seine Lippen zu führen. Nachdem er erst einmal zu trinken begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, bis die Flasche leer war. Es war, als würde sein Körper die Flüssigkei__t wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen. Danach konnte er sich nicht länger wach halten. Er schlief einfach ein, während die Feldflasche aus seiner Hand rollte und mit einem leisen Klonk neben dem nächsten Kontrollpult liegen blieb._

_Das erste, was Eli bei seinem Erwa__chen spürte, waren unzählige Verspannungen. In dem Raumanzug zu schlafen war nicht gerade schlau gewesen. Als nächstes spürte er den Schmerz in seiner verbrannten Hand. Um die musste er sich dringend kümmern, auch wenn es ihn davor graute, sich das genauer__ anzusehen. Schmerzmittel waren aber sicher keine schlechte Idee. Als drittes meldete ihm seine Blase dringenden Entleerungsbedarf. Alle drei Dinge hatten einen Schluss gemeinsam: er musste aus diesem Anzug raus._

_Es brauchte fast seine ganze im Schlaf gesa__mmelte Energie, um das zu bewerkstelligen, doch als er sich endlich wieder freier bewegen konnte und auch seine Blase geleert hatte, ging es ihm schon etwas besser. Auch wenn der Schmerz in seiner Hand beinahe unerträglich schien._

_Die Haut war von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Ellenbogen stark gerötet und hier und da von kleinen Blasen überzogen. Es brannte so sehr, dass er es als Wunder empfand, dass er überhaupt hatte schlafen können. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur ohnmächtig gewesen. Das war sogar wahrscheinlicher._

_Hastig wühlte er sich durch die Sammlung von Mitteln, die er aus TJs Lager hatte mitgehen lassen. Zum Glück hatte sie Verwendung und Dosierung überall in einer eleganten kleinen Schrift notiert. Er schluckte eines der stärkeren Mittel und hofft__e, dass es schnell wirkte, ohne ihn wieder auszuschalten. Nachdem er die verbrannte Haut mit einer seltsam riechenden, aber kühlenden Paste bestrichen hatte, legte er sich notdürftig einen Verband an und begann, auf einer getrockneten Frucht herum zu kauen__, die er aus den spärlichen Nahrungsvorräten genommen hatte. Dann wandte er sich endlich wieder Sidus zu. Der war die ganze Zeit formlos ruhig im Raum geschwebt und schien einfach nichts zu tun._

„_Hey, ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht gelangweilt." Eli winkte __ihn langsam näher und Sidus folgte der Geste. „Was ich gemacht habe, nennt man schlafen und das hier ist essen." Er deutete auf das Obst. „Das muss ich machen, um wieder Energie zu bekommen."_

_Sidus nahm erneut Elis Gestalt an und bewegte die Lippen. /Energ__ie/, erklang dabei die Computerstimme, die Eli in den letzten Wochen Dr. Perry zugeordnet hatte und er erschreckte sich fast zu Tode. Hecktisch sah er sich um und entdeckte die Konsole, die er benutzt hatte, um Dr. Perry mit sich zu tragen. Doch er hatte s__ie bereits zurück in den Hauptspeicher geladen und alle Spuren gelöscht. Das konnte unmöglich Dr. Perry sein._

_/Kommunizieren/, erklang die Stimme erneut, während Sidus die Lippen asynchron bewegte._

_Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Elis Gesicht aus. Offenbar __hatte Sidus die Zeit genutzt, um sich ein wenig Wissen anzueignen. Es beantwortete auf jeden Fall die Frage, ob Sidus mit der Technik interagieren konnte, ohne sie dabei durchzuschmoren. Dass bei den Versuchen des Wesens alles Mögliche hätte schief gehen k__önnen, verdrängte er._

„_Ja, kommunizieren. Das ist super. Warte nur einen Moment. Ich gebe dir eine andere Stimme, weil das sonst zu seltsam ist." Eli angelte nach dem Gerät und machte ein paar Einstellungen, um ein anderes, männliches Sprachmuster zu wähle__n. Vor lauter Überschwang vergaß er einen Moment seine lädierte Hand und belastete sie. Er fluchte ungehalten und biss die Zähne zusammen. In den nächsten Tagen würde er höllisch aufpassen müssen._

_/Frequenzstörung/, erklang nun die neue Stimme._

_Eli verstan__d den Zusammenhang des Wortes nicht. „Kannst du das etwas ausführen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst."_

_Aus dem Licht formte sich Elis bandagierte Hand und Sidus imitierte Elis schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. /Frequenzstörung./_

„_Schmerz. Ja, das tut höllisch weh. Der menschliche Körper ist nicht für solche Temperaturen gemacht. Aber das heilt wieder, denke ich." Eli lächelte zuversichtlich, war sich bei seinem letzten Satz aber nicht wirklich sicher. Wenn er nicht nur enorme Hitze, sondern auch irgendwelche Strahlung abbekommen hatte, dann hatte er bald ernsthafte Probleme. Er war kein Arzt und hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade in seinem Körper vorging._

_Die Lichthand löste sich auf und Sidus Gesichtszüge wurden wieder neutral._

„_Hm, also, wo das geklärt ist, kanns__t du mir sagen, was du bist?"_

_/Was du bist./_

„_Ja." Eli überlegte, wie er das erklären sollte. Das war für ihn Kommunikation auf einer vollkommen neuen Ebene. Ob das überhaupt ging? Das würde noch lustig werden._

_Doch ‚lustig' beschrieb es nicht einmal annähernd, wie Eli bald feststellte._

_Die folgenden Tage erholte er sich halbwegs von seiner Verbrennung und da er einhändig nur wenig reparieren konnte, konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf die Verständigung mit Sidus. Das Energiewesen reagierte auf Schwingungen und Schwingungsmuster, so viel erkannte Eli schon nach den ersten Versuchen. Sidus war intelligent und er lernte sehr schnell. Trotzdem funktionierte ihr Austausch anfangs frustrierend langsam._

_Eli gestikulierte förmlich mit Händen und Füßen, obwohl seine Stimme am effektivsten war, während Sidus permanent Bilder projizierte. Eli wurde zum Meister der Bilderrätsel._

_Nach und nach konnte er auf diese Art Sidus' Geschichte in Erfahrung bringen, wie ein Puzzle. Er kam aus der Galaxie, die vor ihnen lag und er war nicht der einzige seiner Art. In seinem Heimatstern hatte es viele wie ihn gegeben und er hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt. Dann war er mit einem Raumschiff kollidiert, wie es auch mit der Destiny passiert war. Da waren Außerirdische gewesen, fremde Wesen und Eli fragte sich, ob diese noch immer dort waren, ob sie auf sie treffen würden._

_Er verstand nicht alles, was dann passierte, aber am Ende war Sidus in einem unbekannten, wandernden Stern gestrandet. Für wie lange, war unmöglich zu sagen, de__nn Sidus schien kein Zeitempfinden zu haben, so wie Eli es kannte. Doch es musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein, wenn der Stern zu dem Zeitpunkt die Galaxie noch nicht verlassen hatte._

_Die Destiny war Sidus' einzige Chance jemals wieder zurückzukommen. Vielleicht war der Zusammenstoß also doch kein Unfall gewesen. Aber Eli konnte ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Jetzt waren sie beide hier und während die Tage nahezu unbemerkt ineinander übergingen, leisteten sie einander willkommene Gesellschaft._

Chloe und Eli hatten sich ein wenig unterhalten, aber schließlich waren sie schweigend und angespannt dazu übergegangen, das Funkgerät anzustarren, in der Hoffnung, Neuigkeiten zu bekommen. Aber die letzte Nachricht war schon wieder eine Weile her und es sah nicht gut aus. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in Elis Magen breit.

Plötzlich erschien Sidus in seiner einfachen Form über seinem Bett und Chloe wich erschrocken zurück. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Freund", erwiderte Eli, während er den Blick nicht von dem Energiewesen wandte. Es flackerte nervös „Sidus. Willst du mir etwas sagen?" Eli sah sich um, doch die Konsole für die Kommunikation war nicht hier. „Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

Sidus nahm die Form von Colonel Youngs Gesicht an, dann verschwammen die Konturen zu einer Linie, die erst ein paar unregelmäßige Ausschläge zeigte, bevor sie zu einem waagerechten Strich wurde.

„Nein", flüsterte er schwach, als ihm klar wurde was Sidus versuchte ihm zu sagen. „Nein!"

„Was bedeutet das?", wollte Chloe leise wissen, doch Eli ignorierte sie.

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Verletzungen und seine Schwäche zog er sich die IV-Nadel aus dem Arm und stand auf, allen Schmerz ignorierend. Darin hatte er mittlerweile Übung. Schwindel erfasste ihn, während Chloe versuchte, ihn wieder aufs Bett zu drücken.

„Du darfst nicht aufstehen. TJ hat..."

„Ich muss zum Torraum!"

„Du sollst nicht aufstehen."

„Ich muss sofort zum Torraum!", fuhr Eli sie an, die Panik die er fühlte deutlich in seiner Stimme. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen.

Sie zögerte, doch dann nickte sie und half ihm. Sidus folgte ihnen durch die leeren Gänge, bis sie den Torraum erreichten. Alle waren dort versammelt und starrten auf den Boden, wo Colonel Young lag, vollkommen regungslos. TJ hockte neben ihm. Eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst, schien sie mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.

Eli stolperte und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er musste grauenvoll aussehen. Das wusste er auch ohne Spiegel. Im nächsten Moment hörte er das Klicken der Gewehre.

„Nicht schießen", rief Chloe geistesgegenwärtig und Eli war ihr dankbar dafür, denn er konnte sich jetzt nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Er hatte nur noch Kraft, um die letzten Schritte zu Colonel Young zu gehen. Direkt neben TJ sank er auf die Knie und atmete schwer. Der Colonel war so blass, seine Augen geschlossen und die Lippen blau. Die Kälte strahlte förmlich von ihm ab und war ein fast schmerzhafter Kontrast zu dem, was er von Sidus gewohnt war.

„Eli... du solltest nicht... Es ist zu spät, er war viel zu lange... ich konnte..." TJ atmete zittrig und war sichtlich aufgelöst, kaum in der Lage ihre Sätze zu beenden, was so gar nicht ihre Art war.

„Ist schon gut, lassen Sie mich es versuchen."

„Was...?"

Sidus kam näher und schwebte über dem Colonel. Eli lächelte ihn müde an, während sich das Licht in ein Spiegelbild seiner Selbst verwandelte. Es war mittlerweile ungemein beruhigend für Eli, seinen Freund so zu sehen, auch wenn es manchmal das Gefühl verstärkt hatte, dass er nur mit sich selbst sprach, sich das alles einbildete und den Verstand verlor.

„Gehen Sie. Ich will Sie nicht verletzen." Eli lächelte sie kurz an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Sidus. Langsam wickelte er den Verband von seiner Hand. Es tat weh und bald würde es noch mehr weh tun, doch wenn es funktionierte, dann war es das wert. Dann würde er alles in Kauf nehmen. Wenn es nicht funktionierte, war es auch egal, denn dann würde er bald keinen Schmerz mehr spüren können.

Als der Verband endlich gelöst war, streckte er beide Hände nach Sidus aus, doch der wich zurück, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. „Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders. Du kannst es kontrollieren, ich hab's gesehen. Also hilf mir jetzt. Hilf mir bitte!", flehte Eli und Sidus flackerte unruhig.

Er machte eine Handbewegung, die Eli sofort verstand. Das Versprechen. Sidus hatte so gut gelernt. „Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich werde es halten, egal was passiert. Aber bitte, hilf mir jetzt." Eli hielt noch immer seine Hände hoch und schließlich, ganz langsam, erwiderte Sidus die Geste. Ihre Hände verflochten sich miteinander, verschmolzen, während Sidus Form sich auflöste.

Der brennende Schmerz schien fast jeden Gedanken zu verzerren und die Schwärze, die an seinem Bewusstsein nagte, war übermächtig, doch Eli kämpfte dagegen an. Konzentriert legte Eli eine Hand an Youngs Hals, da wo ein Puls sein sollte, die andere legte er auf Youngs Bauch. Die Haut war eiskalt und es gab keine Spur eines Herzzschlages.

Dann schloss er die Augen. Er wollte nicht Youngs lebloses Gesicht sehen und nicht seine Hände, die unter Sidus Berührung verbrannten. Nicht die entsetzten Gesichter der anderen.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein eigener Puls schien zu rasen. Wie lange würde sein Körper diesem Stress standhalten? Er musste sich beruhigen, musste sich konzentrieren, musste den Schmerz ausblenden. Er brauchte Sidus Energie, musste sie sammeln, sie leiten, ihr eine Aufgabe geben. Auch wenn die Außerirdischen in Sidus' Geschichten so vollkommen anders gewesen waren als die Menschen, so schienen sie doch aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen zu sein. Das hier musste einfach funktionieren. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

‚Bei allen Göttern, lasst es funktionieren', betete Eli stumm.

Er fühlte wie sein ganzer Körper heiß wurde, wie das Feuer von Sidus durch ihn hindurch floss und von seinen Händen aus auf Young übergriff, erst zögernd, dann immer gieriger.

‚Kommen Sie zurück. Wir brauchen Sie hier.'

Ewig schien der Körper still zu liegen, eine leere, leblose Hülle. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, konnte er es spüren, ein Vibrieren, nur kurz, wie der Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vogels. Dann noch ein Vibrieren, unregelmäßig, und noch eines. Ein Stolpern und noch ein Vibrieren, das in einen schwachen Rhythmus überging. Und schließlich hob sich der Körper unter Elis Hand in einem tiefen anhaltenden Atemzug.

Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung gab Eli dem Schmerz nach und verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein.


	3. Der verlorene Stern 3 von 3

Das erste was Eli wahrnahm, als er zu sich kam, waren leise Stimmen. Langsam schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen und sah zur Seite. Er war schon wieder auf der Krankenstation und im Bett neben ihm saß Young, der sich mit Rush unterhielt. Dass sie so ruhig miteinander redeten, war nicht selbstverständlich.

Unwillkürlich musste Eli lächeln. Es war ein netter Anblick. Das schmerzhafte Brennen, das ihm nun schon so bekannt war, lenkte ihn davon ab. Er sah nach unten und stellte fest, dass nun beide Hände bandagiert waren. Das war definitiv unpraktisch. Hoffentlich würde das schnell heilen. Aber nach seinen Erfahrungen war das reines Wunschdenken.

„Eli." Seine Bewegungen hatten offenbar die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich gezogen.

„Hey. Sie sind okay." Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Young nickte. „Ja, dank Ihnen, wie ich gehört habe."

Eli zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. Da gab es nicht viel zu erwidern. All die Zweifel, ob es funktionieren würde, waren jetzt nicht mehr von Belang. Sein Blick fiel auf Youngs Hals. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf den weißen Verband.

„Nichts weiter."

„Das ist eine Brandwunde in Form einer rechten Hand", antwortete Rush trocken und unterbrach damit Youngs ausweichende Worte.

„Oh." Eli erkannte erschrocken, was Rush meinte. „Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut..."

„Wagen Sie nicht, sich zu entschuldigen, Eli! Sie haben mich von den Toten zurückgeholt, da ist das ja wohl gar nichts und außerdem sind Ihre Verbrennungen weitaus schlimmer als meine."

Eli seufzte resigniert, fühlte sich aber trotzdem etwas schuldig. Es war auch nicht so, dass er Young von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte. Wäre der Mann wirklich schon tot gewesen, hätte auch Eli nichts mehr tun können. Sie hatten einfach verdammtes Glück gehabt.

Rush brach die eintretende Stille. „Also, dieses Licht..."

„Sidus."

„Antikisch für Stern?"

Eli nickte. „Da kam er her und ich weigere mich, ihn Stella zu nennen. Jedenfalls, kurz bevor Destiny die äußere Schicht des Sterns verlassen hat, in dem sie sich aufladen konnte, ist Sidus mit uns kollidiert. Er hat die Schilde durchdrungen und ist in einer abgeschotteten Techniksektion eingeschlagen. Da, wo Sie mich gefunden haben, Colonel."

„Dann war dieser Riss in der Hülle von ihm?", wollte Young wissen und Eli nickte erneut.

„Ja, aber das war keine Absicht. Wirklich." Wahrscheinlich. Eli behielt seinen Verdacht diesbezüglich besser für sich. Es spielte keine Rolle.

„Wie die Verbrennungen auch?", kam es von Rush.

„Er war verwirrt und ihm war nicht klar, dass das so leicht gehen würde und ich war unvorsichtig. Er ist wirklich nicht böse."

„Aber er kann nicht hier bleiben, Eli. Vor allem, wenn wieder alle wach sind. So ein Wesen gehört nicht hierher." Rush sah Eli ernst an.

„Ich weiß. Er wird auch nicht mehr lange bleiben. Er ist nur wegen des Versprechens noch hier."

„Welchem Versprechen?" Colonel Young sah Eli misstrauisch an.

„Wir setzen ihn an seinem Heimatstern ab. Der liegt fast auf unserem Weg. Ich habe ihn in den Daten der Vorhutschiffe gefunden und es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis wir ihn erreicht haben. In der Zwischenzeit wird er unsichtbar bleiben... oder hat es Probleme gegeben? Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?" Eli war am Ende unsicher und leise geworden.

„Nein, keiner hat ihn gesehen...", setzte Rush an und wurde dann unterbrochen.

„Sie waren fast 28 Stunden bewusstlos." TJ war unbemerkt von ihnen herein gekommen und sah vorwurfsvoll zu den beiden älteren Männern. „Und Colonel Young ist erst kurz vor Ihnen aufgewacht. Sie sollten sich also beide ausruhen und vor allem viel trinken. Sie sind dehydriert. Das gilt für sie beide."

TJ stellte zwei Schalen auf einem kleinen Tischchen zwischen den Betten ab und trat direkt zu Eli. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und tastete dann an seinem Hals vorsichtig nach dem Puls, da die Handgelenke momentan nicht zugänglich waren.

„Geht so."

„Eine ehrliche Antwort bitte."

Eli seufzte. „Das brennt höllisch, mir ist heiß und ich fühle mich wie ausgekotzt."

„Das klingt schon wahrscheinlicher. Sie haben Fieber, was kein Wunder ist. Ich werde Ihnen gleich etwas zum Kühlen bringen." Sie drückte eine der mitgebrachten Schalen Young in die Hand, die andere Rush.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", meinte der irritiert.

„Das ist auch nicht für Sie, sondern für Eli. Mit diesen Händen wird er so schnell nichts anfassen. Machen Sie sich nützlich."

Rush wirkte entsetzt, hatte aber keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, weil Young skeptisch in die Schale sah. „Was ist das?"

„Das Tier, das Sie töten wollte. Varro ist dabei es zu verarbeiten. So kommt wenigstens etwas Nützliches bei diesem ganzen Chaos raus. Aufessen, Colonel, und Sie essen langsam, Eli, aber so viel Sie schaffen. Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, sich innerhalb weniger Wochen komplett runter zu hungern." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und verließ den Raum.

Alle drei sahen ihr nach, bis Eli knapp meinte: „Manchmal macht sie mir Angst."

„Ist ihr Job. Bei so widerspenstigen Patienten wie uns, muss sie sich durchsetzen können", entgegnete Young trocken und begann zu essen. Eli sah ihm kurz dabei zu und sah dann zu Rush. Der erwiderte den Blick düster.

„Ich werde Chloe holen..."

„Das werden Sie nicht. Lassen Sie die anderen schlafen. Der letzte Planet hat uns alle Kraft gekostet, genau wie die letzte Galaxie."

Rush starrte Young düster an und ging dann zu Eli. Er half ihm überraschend vorsichtig dabei, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und gegen ein paar Kissen zu lehnen, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. Danach war eine ganze Weile nur das Klirren von Besteck an Metallschalen zu hören.

Eli aß langsam und als Young seine leere Schale beiseite stellte und etwas trank, hatte er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner eigenen Portion geschafft. Die ganze Zeit hatte er es vermieden, Rush direkt anzusehen, sondern nur auf den Löffel gestarrt. Zu mehr fehlte ihm auch die Kraft. Als Rush das nächste Mal den Löffel in der Schüssel versenkte, schüttelte Eli schwach den Kopf. „Ich bin satt, danke."

Rush stellte die Schüssel kommentarlos beiseite und hielt Eli dafür die Wasserflasche an die Lippen. Eli trank ein paar Züge, bevor ihm auch das zu viel wurde. Dieses gedrückte Schweigen schlug ihm auf die Stimmung und so suchte er nach einem Thema, das davon ablenken würde. „Haben Sie schon Kontakt mit der Erde aufgenommen?"

„Ja. Die waren natürlich überrascht, von uns zu hören. Und ich hätte schon vor ein paar Stunden Bericht erstatten sollen."

„Könnte ich mitgehen? Ich möchte gerne meine Mom sehen." Destinys Erscheinungen hatten ihm nur wenig geholfen, sie hatten im Gegenteil das Vermissen und die besorgten Gedanken um seine Mutter nur verstärkt.

Eli sank müde tiefer und Rush half ihm erneut kommentarlos dabei.

„Im Moment ist das wohl nicht so gut. Sie sind wirklich krank."

„Das wird noch ewig gehen. Ich will ihr doch nur Hallo sagen. Wer mit mir tauscht, muss doch nur hier liegen und nichts tun."

„Warten wir ab, was TJ dazu sagt, okay?"

„TJ sagt, dass im Moment keiner von Ihnen beiden diesen Raum verlässt, weder körperlich noch geistig. Schicken Sie Greer oder Scott für den Bericht." Die Sanitäterin hatte den Raum wieder betreten und die letzten Worte ihres Gespräches offenbar noch aufgeschnappt. Sie scheuchte Rush beiseite und legte Eli einen kühlen Stoff auf die Stirn.

Eli ließ es resigniert über sich ergehen. Im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als hier liegen und gar nichts tun. Das war wirklich frustrierend.

TJ lächelte kurz. „Schlafen Sie etwas. Wenn das Fieber runter gegangen ist, reden wir noch einmal über den Tausch, okay?"

Eli nickte dankbar und schloss widerwillig die Augen. Aber er hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft, die Lider offen zu halten.

„Und Sie, Dr. Rush, legen sich jetzt auch schlafen. Ich kann hier nicht noch mehr Patienten gebrauchen", war das letzte was er vernahm, bevor er weg driftete.

Es dauerte vier Tage, bis Elis Fieber auf Normaltemperatur gesunken war. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er eigentlich nur geschlafen und auf TJs Drängen hin regelmäßig getrunken und gegessen. Chloe hatte ihm meistens Gesellschaft geleistet und ihn abgelenkt, während Rush sich rar machte. Vorgeblich weil er viel zu tun hatte, Elis Meinung nach aber wohl eher, weil er befürchtete erneut als Krankenschwester herhalten zu müssen. Sie hatten noch weitere Leute aus der Stasis geholt, sodass sie jetzt insgesamt 20 waren. So lange sie aber nicht auch ihre Nahrungsvorräte signifikant aufgefüllt hatten, würden sie mit dem Wecken der restlichen Crew noch warten.

Die Tage vergingen ruhig. Sie analysierten ihre neue Umgebung, machten eine Liste von notwendigen Reparaturen und welche Materialien sie dafür brauchten und erholten sich einfach von den Kämpfen, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatten, so lange es ihnen möglich war.

Scott hatte einen kurzen Statusbericht an die Erde übermittelt und jene die schon wach waren, hatten die Chance genutzt, um sich bei ihren geliebten Menschen zurück zu melden, sofern sie die Freigabe dafür hatten.

Auch Chloe war auf der Erde gewesen und eben erst von ihrem zweiten Besuch zurückgekehrt. Während sie Eli einen Löffel voll undefiniertem Brei entgegenhielt, erzählte sie von ihrem Treffen mit ihrer Mutter. „Sie wollte erst nicht glauben, dass ich es bin, weil wir ja gesagt hatten, mindestens drei Jahre. Aber dann hat sie sich total gefreut. Sie ist so allein in diesem großen Haus. Martha, unsere Haushälterin, ist eine gute Seele, aber sie kann meiner Mutter da auch nicht helfen." Chloe lächelte traurig. „Wann wirst du zur Erde gehen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Eli kaute lustlos auf seinem Brei herum, obwohl es da nichts zu kauen gab.

„Sobald ich darf." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen bedeutsamen Blick zu Young hinüber. Der nahm noch immer das Bett neben Eli in Beschlag, widerwillig.

Mit seinen Verletzungen hatte er keine Chance, von TJ entlassen zu werden. Doch er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, nichts zu tun, auf jeden Fall aber konnte er es nicht leiden. Er wirkte rastlos und schlecht gelaunt.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt gehen? Alle beide? Das wird Ihnen gut tun." Chloe folgte Elis Blick und wandte sich an Young.

„Mein Fieber ist runter", kommentierte Eli auch gleich. Er war langsam dem Wahnsinn nahe. Im Gegensatz zu Young konnte er aufstehen und herumlaufen, wenn auch nicht für lange, weil ihn dann seine Kräfte verließen, aber er konnte seine Hände nach wie vor nicht benutzen und das war für ihn unerträglich.

„Wenn wir zur Erde gehen, wird das Komitee Sie auf jeden Fall ausführlich befragen."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber wenn wir unangekündigt da auftauchen, müssen die eh erst alle zusammen trommeln, oder? In der Zeit kann ich meine Mom besuchen. Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht scharf drauf, aber sie könnten sich bewegen." Eli grinste während Young recht schnell seine Abwehr aufgab.

Schließlich nickte er.

„Okay, wenn TJ uns grünes Licht gibt, verschwinden wir von hier."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie tatsächlich für einen Besuch auf der Erde vorbereitet, das Gerät mit den Kommunikationssteinen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut. Young ging zuerst, dann berührte Eli einen Stein und wartete darauf, dass jemand am anderen Ende die Verbindung aktivierte. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann fand er sich in einem anderen Körper wieder. Es musste ein Wissenschaftler sein, denn er trug keine Uniform. Einen kurzen Moment fühlte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil dieser Mann jetzt in seinem verletzten Körper steckte, aber er schüttelte es ab. TJ konnte ihm Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel geben und in ein paar Stunden würde Eli zurückkehren.

„Eli?" Ein anderer Wissenschaftler stand vor ihm und sah ihn forschend an, in einer Haltung, die nicht recht zu dem Körper passen wollte und die ihn sehr an Young erinnerte. Ein Körper war also wirklich der Spiegel der Seele.

„Ja. Colonel Young?" Eli bekam ein kurzes Nicken und stand auf. Je schneller er hier raus kam, an die Luft, unter den freien Himmel, selbst wenn es in Strömen regnen sollte, umso besser war es.

Sie folgten einer Wache zu einem Büro und traten dann ein. Es war Colonel Telford, der dort auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches saß und in irgendwelchen Papieren blätterte.

„David", grüßte Young knapp und der Mann stand abrupt auf.

„Everett, sind das wirklich Sie? Mister Wallace. General O'Neill hat mich nach Ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen sofort informiert, aber ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wir haben Sie nach Ihrer letzten Meldung eher zurück erwartet."

Eli erwiderte den Gruß in seine Richtung mit einem knappen Nicken und überließ Young das Reden. Er nutzte die Zeit um den Colonel genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert. Er sah nur müde aus und hatte Kratzer an der Stirn, halb vom Haaransatz verdeckt. Sie sahen frisch aus.

„Wie Lt. Scott berichtet hat, gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als wir unsere Wasservorräte aufgefüllt haben. Das hat uns verhindert. Sowohl Mister Wallace als auch ich sind noch immer auf der Krankenstation und sollten nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Wie schnell können Sie ein Meeting organisieren?"

„Ein Meeting? Mit wem?"

„Mit allen, die aktuell für das Projekt zuständig sind. Geldgeber etc."

Telford wirkte verwirrt. „Ein paar Stunden mindestens. Das hängt davon ab, wer sich gerade wo befindet."

„Gut dann arrangieren Sie das. Mister Wallace möchte in der Zwischenzeit seine Mutter besuchen. Lässt sich das einrichten?"

„Sicher. Sie kennen die Prozedur ja. Wir stellen Ihnen einen Fahrer zur Verfügung." Telford nahm den Telefonhörer und gab kurze Anweisungen.

Als Eli und Young kurze Zeit später das Büro wieder verließen, kam ihnen ein junger Mann entgegen, der sich als Elis Fahrer vorstellte.

„Was werden Sie in der Zwischenzeit tun?", fragte Eli leise, während sie zu den Fahrstühlen gingen.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht."

Eli sagte darauf nichts. Als sie schließlich im Fahrstuhl standen und auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss waren, meinte Eli schulterzuckend: „Kommen Sie mit. In der Nähe unseres Hauses gibt es einen kleinen ruhigen Park. Sie können da einfach entspannen und nichts tun und dann können wir zusammen zurückfahren. Nach dem was passiert ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht hier bleiben wollen. Genießen Sie die frische Luft oder so."

„Das ist nicht nötig", entgegnete Young knapp und Eli sah ihn forschend an. Während der Zeit auf der Destiny hatte er durchaus gelernt die Gesichter der Menschen zu lesen, immerhin war die Gesellschaft begrenzt und das Sichten seiner Dokumentation hatte ihm vieles gezeigt. Auch wenn das hier nicht Colonel Youngs Gesicht war, der Ausdruck war ihm bekannt.

„Doch, ist es", meinte Eli als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen. „Sehen Sie es als einen Gefallen und ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig dafür. Es gibt im Moment nichts zu tun, das in irgendeiner Weise wichtig oder dringend wäre, nicht wahr?"

Young hob eine Augenbraue und sah Eli intensiv an, doch der erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Wenn überhaupt, dann schulde ich Ihnen etwas, Eli."

„Super, dann folgen Sie mir unauffällig." Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen folgte der junge Mann der Wache. Er musste in diesem Moment nicht sehen, wie Young die Augen verdrehte oder hören, wie er unterdrückt seufzte, um zu wissen, dass er es tat. Ja, er hatte sie eindeutig zu oft beobachtet und viel zu viel Zeit dafür gehabt, darüber nachzudenken.

Sie traten hinaus in einen angenehm warmen, sonnigen Nachmittag und Eli blieb abrupt stehen. Unweigerlich schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Egal wie oft er es sich vorgestellt hatte oder wie viel Licht er von den Sternen bekommen hatte, nichts konnte das hier ersetzen.

„Kommen Sie, Eli", rief Young, nachdem er ihm einige Augenblicke gegönnt hatte. Er hatte ihn überholt und war mit dem Wachmann schon ein paar Schritte vorgegangen. Eli nickte und holte schnell auf. Er wollte seine Mutter sehen und das hier konnte er auch bei ihr genießen.

Die Fahrt in dem schwarzen SUV verlief ruhig. Hin und wieder stellte Eli vom Rücksitz aus ein paar Fragen an ihren Begleiter über Belanglosigkeiten, über Dinge, die so auf der Erde passierten, aber die meiste Zeit war Eli in Gedanken schon bei seiner Mutter und Young auf dem Beifahrersitz sagte gar nichts.

Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, bis sie da waren. Während der Fahrer im Wagen blieb, stiegen Young und Eli aus. „Der Park ist die Straße runter, nicht zu verfehlen." Eli deutete den Weg entlang, der links und rechts von kleinen Grundstücken mit Einfamilienhäusern gesäumt war.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Eli. Sie haben es sich verdient."

„Hm." Eli zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern und sah Young noch kurz nach. Dann ging er die wenigen Meter zur Haustür, klingelte mit klopfendem Herzen. Wieso nur war er so aufgeregt? War seine Mutter überhaupt zu Hause? Er kannte ihre Arbeitszeiten gar nicht. Er hätte zuerst anrufen...

Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor er den Gedanke zu Ende bringen konnte, doch es war nicht seine Mutter, die dort stand, sondern ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahre alt, mit kurzen, blonden, wilden Haaren.

„Ja?", fragte er misstrauisch, offenbar etwas eingeschüchtert, weil er einem Fremden gegenüberstand. Eli war einen Moment lang zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Er hatte sich definitiv nicht in der Adresse geirrt, aber war seine Mutter umgezogen? Nein, das hätten die von der Air Force gewusst.

„Ähm, hey, ich suche Miss Wallace? Die wohnt doch noch hier, oder?"

Der Knirps drehte sich daraufhin weg. „Mooooooooom, ist für dich!", rief er quer durchs Haus und Elis Herz setzte aus. Mom? Was zum Teufel war hier los? Er war doch nur zwei Jahre ohne Kontakt gewesen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien seine Mutter an der Tür, einen Duft von frischen Cookies mit sich bringend. Sie musterte ihn verwirrt, ließ ihren Blick an ihm vorbei zu dem typischen schwarzen Wagen wandern, dann erschien Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.

„Ich bin's", meinte Eli leise, das ‚Mom' gerade so schluckend, denn der Kleine stand immer noch neben ihnen.

„Eli?", erwiderte sie ebenso leise, atemlos und umarmte ihn im nächsten Moment heftig, nachdem er bestätigend genickt hatte. Er konnte die Umarmung nur stumm erwidern. Gott, wie sehr er seine Mutter vermisst hatte. Die reelle, echte Person, nicht die Projektion des Schiffs.

Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm, ihre Augen leicht feucht. „Komm doch rein. Du bist genau richtig. Ich habe gerade Cookies im Ofen."

„Aber die sind doch für mich", protestierte der Junge neben ihnen und brachte sich so in Erinnerung.

„Keine Sorge, Aaron, ich denke, es sind genug für alle da und ..." Sie sah Eli kurz fragend an.

„Marcus", half der hastig aus, wie immer irritiert davon, dass er sich mit einem fremden Namen vorstellen musste.

„Marcus ist ein Freund von meinem Sohn Eli, er liebt meine Cookies genauso. Sei so lieb und geh deine Hausaufgaben fertig machen. Sobald die Cookies fertig sind, ruf ich dich."

Aaron warf Eli noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann verschwand er die Treppe hoch.

Sie gingen zur Küche durch, wo es genauso aussah, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Hell, freundlich und aufgeräumt, obwohl seine Mutter mitten im Backen war. Aus dem Radio in der Ecke kam leise Musik. Eli setzte sich an den Tisch während seine Mutter ihm eine Cola holte. Als sie sich zu ihm setzte, trank er einen tiefen Schluck davon, konnte sich an dem Geschmack aber nicht wirklich freuen. Das hier waren Dinge des Alltags, Gewohnheiten, die ein ganzes Leben zurück zu liegen schienen.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm.

„Bist du das wirklich?", wollte seine Mutter wissen, während sie nervös mit ihren Händen wrang.

„Ja, ja, ich bin es. Durch ein paar unerwartete Ereignisse konnten wir unser Ziel eher erreichen." Eli lächelte beschwichtigend. Er hasste es, nicht alles erzählen zu können, denn trotz der Freigabe gab es Dinge, die er nicht sagen durfte. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass er vage bleiben musste und dass er in einem fremden, unversehrten Körper steckte, denn er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihn so sah, wie er jetzt war.

„Wer war das?" Eli deutete vage nach oben und ein zögerliches Lächeln erschien im Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Das ist Aaron. Ich... habe seinen Vater letztes Jahr kennengelernt, Henry. Er ist großartig und... sie wohnen seit ein paar Monaten hier. Henry ist gerade auf Arbeit. Ich weiß, das kommt alles recht plötzlich für dich, aber..." Sie brach ab und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Eli. Der wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. „Und wollt ihr heiraten oder...?" Ja, was oder? Da gab es ja nicht viel, wenn die hier schon eingezogen waren. Seine Mutter hatte also eine neue Familie.

„Wir sind noch nicht so weit, aber es ist schön, die beiden im Haus zu haben."

Eli konnte sich das vorstellen. Seine Mutter musste einsam gewesen sein, allein in diesem großen Haus.

„Bist du glücklich?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Die gleiche Frage, die seine Mutter ihm vor einigen Wochen, einigen Jahren gestellt hatte und sie schien sich zu erinnern.

„Ja, Eli, das bin ich. Mit Aaron und Henry und wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht. Nur dich wieder hier zu sehen, wirklich dich, würde mich noch glücklicher machen."

„Das ist gut." Eli lächelte, erneut froh darum, dass sie ihn gerade nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Nein, er würde ihr nicht sagen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, das würde sie nur traurig machen und das wollte er nicht.

Ein kleiner Küchenwecker in der Ecke klingelte plötzlich und seine Mutter stand auf, um die Cookies aus dem Ofen zu holen. Eli folgte ihr und sah auf das Blech. Chocolatechip. Seine Lieblingssorte. Als hätte sie geahnt, dass er kommen würde. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall, denn schließlich liebte jeder diese Cookies, dann sicher auch Aaron. Etwas das sie gemeinsam hatten, dachte Eli verwirrt. Wie viel sie wohl noch gemeinsam hatten? Ob er das bald persönlich herausfinden konnte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie die Dinge im Moment standen.

„Ich muss langsam wieder zurück." Eli war es unangenehm hier zu sein und das verunsicherte ihn. Er musste diese neuen Informationen erst verarbeiten.

„Jetzt schon?" Seine Mutter sah ihn verwirrt an und Eli versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ja, es ist viel zu tun. Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass ich wieder... da bin. Beim nächsten Mal habe ich bestimmt mehr Zeit. Versprochen." Er umarmte sie und im Vergleich zu diesem fremden großen Körper wirkte sie so klein, dass ihm die Falschheit der ganzen Situation nur noch deutlicher wurde.

„Warte kurz." Sie löste sich von ihm, holte eine kleine Papiertüte aus dem Schrank und steckte ein paar der noch dampfenden Cookies hinein. „Für die Fahrt."

„Danke." Eli lächelte für sie, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Umarmung verabschiedete er sich hastig und lief hinaus zum Wagen. Er drehte sich nicht um, sah nicht zurück, sondern stieg einfach ein, die warme Tüte fest in der Hand.

„Alles erledigt?", wollte der Fahrer wissen. Eli nickte nur knapp und deutete die Straße runter. „Dort ist ein Park, da ist Colonel Young. Wenn wir ihn eingesammelt haben, können wir zurück."

Sie brauchten nur wenige Meter zu fahren, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Eli deutete dem Mann an, im Auto zu warten und stieg selbst wieder aus. Der Park war nicht all zu groß und um diese Zeit waren höchstens ein paar Hundebesitzer hier unterwegs. Young entdeckte er recht schnell auf einer Bank, den Blick auf einen Teich gerichtet. Eli setzte sich schweigend neben ihn, die Tüte noch immer in der Hand. Kleine Flecke hatten begonnen sich zu bilden, von der geschmolzenen Schokolade.

„Das ging schnell", meinte Young nach einer Weile leise und warf Eli einen kurzen Blick zu. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Zeitpunkt war ungelegen." Um sich abzulenken, holte er einen Cookie hervor und steckte ihn in den Mund. Auch wenn das nicht sein eigener Körper war und sich alles irgendwie falsch anfühlte, die Cookies schmeckten doch unglaublich. Ohne zu überlegen hielt er dem Colonel die Tüte entgegen. Der sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Nehmen Sie schon. So gute kriegen Sie sonst nirgendwo und in Kürze sind wir wieder auf der Destiny mit außerirdischem Gemüse und Fleisch von Tieren, die noch nicht einmal einen Name habe, also greifen Sie zu."

Young gab nach und nahm sich ebenfalls einen. Eli beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln dabei. Der ältere Mann schien wirklich ausgelaugt zu sein, denn momentan gab er seinen Bitten viel zu oft nach. Andererseits waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, nichts Unmögliches. Es war nur ungewohnt, den Colonel so zu sehen.

Auf jeden Fall schien er den Cookie nach anfänglicher Skepsis wirklich zu genießen, aber das würde seiner Meinung nach jedes Mitglied der Destiny tun. Wie Youngs eigenes Gesicht in so einem Moment wohl aussah?

„Die haben uns aufgegeben, nicht wahr?", wollte Eli abrupt wissen, um sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Wenn die an unserem Problem arbeiten würden, wäre das Komitee und was weiß ich wer, schon längst versammelt, immerhin haben Sie sich schon vor ein paar Tagen gemeldet und die anderen haben ihre Berichte abgeliefert. Aber Telford muss jetzt erst alle zusammen suchen. Und irgendwie wirkte alles so ruhig. Die waren dabei uns zu vergessen, weil es bequemer ist. Die Welt dreht sich auch ohne uns weiter."

„Sagen Sie so etwas nicht, Eli." Young rieb sich übers Gesicht und die Müdigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit des Colonels trat noch stärker hervor.

„Es ist doch die Wahrheit." Eli stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Young, die Arme in die Hüften gestützt. „Aber ich gebe deshalb sicher nicht auf. Wir sind diejenigen, die den Weg zur Destiny gefunden haben und wir werden diejenigen sein, die den Weg zurück finden. Wir zusammen. Rush und ich, das ganze Team und Sie und alle anderen an Bord der Destiny. Wir kehren nach Hause zurück, egal wie lange es dauert. Es klappt mit einem Vorhutschiff und vielleicht finden wir ja noch eines. Es hat mit einem Stern geklappt, wenn auch mit katastrophalen Nebenwirkungen." Er fühlte sich noch immer schuldig deshalb, auch wenn das Treffen mit ihren Nachfahren es leichter gemacht hatte. „Sicherlich gibt es da draußen noch andere Möglichkeiten, die wir nur noch nicht entdeckt haben. Wir finden einen Weg." Eli hielt Young eine Hand entgegen, voller Optimismus und Entschlossenheit. Der Colonel nahm sie und kam schwungvoll auf die Beine.

„Ja, das werden wir. Wir gehen nach Hause."

Zurück auf der Destiny dauerte es einen Moment bis Eli sich wieder an den konstanten Schmerz in seinem Körper gewöhnt hatte. Young musste es ähnlich gehen, auch wenn er sich kaum etwas anmerken ließ, wie Eli nach einem Blick zu ihm feststellte. Immerhin war er nicht zum ersten Mal in so einer Situation. TJ und Greer waren bei ihnen.

„Colonel?"

„Ja, TJ, wir sind es. Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Nein, Sir. Alles ruhig. Die beiden mit denen Sie getauscht haben, haben auch nur hier gelegen und vor sich hin gelitten."

„Wissenschaftler", kommentierte Greer leise, aber durchaus verständlich.

„Wie war es auf der Erde", wollte TJ wissen, während ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch nach oben zuckten. Die beiden mussten ziemliche Weicheier gewesen sein. Aber die Verletzungen waren auch nicht ohne, das musste man ihnen zu Gute halten.

„Ruhig. Wir haben in sechzehn Stunden ein Treffen mit dem Komitee, dann werden wir sehen, wie es weiter geht, aber im Grunde gibt es nichts Neues. Was machen Rush und die anderen?"

„Nach wie vor Analysen und Reparaturen. Es läuft alles glatt soweit. Eli?" TJ wandte sich direkt an ihn. „Dr. Rush meinte, wir würden bald den Stern erreichen, den Sie Destiny einprogrammiert haben..."

„Oh. Wie lange noch?"

„Etwa drei Stunden", entgegnete TJ nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Eli nickte und rutschte tiefer unter die Decke. Er sollte sich darüber freuen, doch er hatte sich so sehr an Sidus gewöhnt, dass ein Teil von ihm ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Oder nein, es war nicht die Gewohnheit, es war die Zeit, die er mit dem Energiewesen an seiner Seite durchgestanden hatte. Dadurch war eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstanden, die er nicht missen wollte, egal wie abwegig es klang.

Young schickte Greer und TJ weg, dann breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Eli war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass er ein wenig erschrak, als Young schließlich wieder sprach. „Sie haben ihn gern, hm?"

„Ja, sehr", entgegnete Eli leise und schloss die Augen, während er sich abwandte. Er war so müde von all den Dingen, die passiert waren.

Young sagte darauf nichts mehr und Eli döste ein, bis das unverkennbare Gefühl, dass mit dem Fall aus dem Hyperraum einherging, ihn aufschreckte. Als er die Augen öffnete, schwebte Sidus neben ihm.

„Du kannst es spüren, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte und in dem Licht bildete sich sein Ebenbild. „Bald bist du da, bald bist du wieder unter deinesgleichen." Hastig wandte Eli sich ab und sah sich mit Youngs ruhigem, durchdringendem Blick konfrontiert. Eli sagte nichts sondern richtete sich auf und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Er musste einen Moment lang gegen Schwindel ankämpfen, weil er schon zu lange gelegen hatte, bis sein Kreislauf sich schließlich angepasst hatte. In dem Moment kamen Rush, TJ, Chloe und Scott herein.

„Eli, Sie sollen doch nicht einfach aufstehen", mahnte TJ sofort und Eli winkte vage ab.

„Mir geht es gut. Wenn ich noch länger hier liege, werde ich wahnsinnig. Außerdem..." Er brach ab und sah über die Schulter zu Sidus, der wieder formlos noch immer neben dem Bett schwebte. „Außerdem kann ich mich schlecht im Liegen verabschieden. Wie lange noch?"

„Etwa eine Stunde. Wir sind ziemlich nah am Stern raus gekommen, wir werden ihn aber nur streifen. Ist verdammt heiß. Und wir kriegen die gleichen Energiesignaturen wie von deinem Freund."

„Ja, heiß und groß und voller Leben", meinte Eli zu Sidus und lächelte ihm müde zu.

Eli starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich der beschädigte Bereich befand, wo er Sidus gefunden hatte. Am liebsten hätte er das hier allein getan, doch Young hatte darauf bestanden, dass Scott und Greer ihn begleiteten. Die beiden standen einige Schritte hinter ihm und warteten ab, während er sich nun also verabschiedete. Er sollte daraus wirklich keine so große Sache machen. Ein einfaches ‚bye, mach's gut' würde reichen, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er konnte Sidus nicht einmal berühren, umarmen zum Abschied, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Sidus stand vor ihm, als sein Spiegelbild von Kopf bis Fuß, und wartete darauf endlich wieder frei zu sein. Eli schluckte schwer und hob beide Hände vor sich als würde er sie gegen eine Glasscheibe pressen. Sidus kopierte die Geste, hielt aber genug Abstand.

„Ich danke dir für alles, was du für uns... mich getan hast. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Jetzt geh zu den anderen, du bist wieder zu Hause."

Eli ließ seine Arme sinken und trat etwas zurück, während Sidus noch eine Weile verharrte. Dann verschwamm die Silouette zuerst zu Rush dann zu Young bevor sie sich ganz auflöste und nur der schwebende Lichtball blieb. Eli spürte einen heftigen Stich in seiner Brust, als er noch weiter zurück ging und Sidus durch das Schott verschwand.

Endlose Minuten vergingen und Eli rührte sich nicht, wartete einfach ab. Schließlich kam Rushs Stimme über Scotts Funkgerät. „Es ist weg. Die Energiesignatur hat sich vom Schiff entfernt. Sobald wir genug Abstand vom Stern haben, springen wir wieder in den Hyperraum."

„Hier Scott, verstanden, danke."

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und jetzt wo erledigt war, weshalb sie hergekommen waren, war sie eher unangenehm.

„Wir sollten zurück", meinte Scott nach einer Weile und Eli nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Eli?"

Er nickte erneut und sie wussten beide, dass es nicht so war.

„Kommen Sie, Eli, Sie sind noch immer nicht wieder richtig fit." Scott dirigierte ihn sachte den Gang entlang und Eli ließ sich widerstandslos führen. Zurück auf der Krankenstation verkroch er sich wortlos unter seiner Decke, steckte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Ohrstöpsel ein und ignorierte alle anderen. Ihre Fragen und Blicke konnte er jetzt nicht ertragen.

Stunden später fand er sich erneut auf der Erde wieder. Es war wieder jemand anderes, mit dem er getauscht hatte. Wann würde das wohl endlich aufhören? Genau wie Colonel Young und Dr. Rush. Sie saßen an einem großen Besprechungstisch gemeinsam mit einem Dutzend Leute, die alle irgendwie wichtig schienen. Er kannte nur General O'Neill und Colonel Telford. Die anderen hatten sich als Senator und Assistent, Wissenschaftler, Mitglieder des IOA und der Air Force vorgestellt. Eli hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich die Namen zu merken. Ob der Senator wusste, dass seine Vorgänger in diesem Job unschön gestorben waren?

Eli versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, aber er hatte anderes im Kopf. Und so unfreundlich, wie die hier waren, hatte er auch wenig Lust, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Er hatte eigentlich alles Wichtige in seinem Bericht vor 24 Stunden notiert und nun stellten sie ihm immer und immer wieder dieselben Fragen, als wäre er ein Verbrecher in einem Verhör. Vor allem der Vertreter des IOA ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven, bis es Eli zu viel wurde.

„WAS zum Teufel wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?", unterbrach er den Mann schließlich mitten im Satz, selbst ein wenig von sich überrascht. „Ich habe aufgeschrieben, was passiert ist, was Sie wissen müssen. Denken Sie das ändert sich, indem Sie ihre Fragen hundert Mal umformulieren? Und was bezwecken Sie damit? Wir sind da draußen, wir sind wach und kämpfen darum, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, während Sie hier auf Ihren Hintern sitzen und nichts tun. Wenn Sie was tun wollen, dann tun Sie es, wenn nicht, dann sagen Sie es, damit wir unsere Zeit hier nicht verschwenden."

„Eli!"

„Mr. Wallace!", wurde er fast synchron von Young und O'Neill zurecht gewiesen.

Rush, der bisher weitestgehend geschwiegen hatte, übernahm das Wort, bevor es jemand anderes tun konnte. „Meine Herren, bitte. Mr. Wallace hat, zugegeben undiplomatisch, die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht. So eigensinnig wie beeindruckend seine Taten waren, das Ergebnis bleibt: wir sind da. Also bitte, reden wir lieber über Ihre nächsten Schritte."

Eli sank peinlich berührt in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Dankbar, dass sich das Gespräch endlich nicht mehr auf ihn fokussierte, warf er unauffällige Blicke zu Rush und Young. Das Gesicht des Colonel war neutral und verriet nichts, während Rushs Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten. Und für einen Moment konnte er den Wissenschaftler in dem fremden Gesicht erkennen. So, wie er Rush einschätzte, hatte ihm Elis peinlicher Ausbruch eben gefallen, auch wenn der ziemlich kindisch gewesen war.

Das Gespräch schien sich noch ewig in die Länge zu ziehen. Wissenschaftliche und technische Punkte, die Finanzierung, die Aktivitäten der Allianz und die Situation in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Alles in allem standen sie nicht mehr so sehr unter Druck wie vor zwei Jahren, aber die Grundproblematiken waren geblieben. Keine Versorgung von der Erde, keine Rückkehr von der Destiny. Sie konnten nur immer weiter und weiter fliegen und das Beste daraus machen.

Nachdem das Gespräch endlich beendet war, gingen Rush und Eli zurück zu den Steinen, um zur Destiny zurückzukehren. Young blieb zurück, offenbar um noch etwas zu besprechen. Eli warf besorgte Blicke zurück. Ihm tat sein Ausbruch leid, auch wenn er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Eli", meinte Rush, der seinen Blick wohl bemerkt hatte und richtig interpretierte.

„Das war gerade ziemlich daneben. Wie sollte ich mir da keine Gedanken machen?"

„Na ja, es war nicht optimal, aber das Ergebnis war doch bestens." Das amüsierte Zucken um Rushs Mundwinkel wurde deutlicher. Wenigstens einer, der auf seiner Seite stand. Aber ob Colonel Young das auch so sehen würde? Sicher nicht, so enttäuscht wie er ausgesehen hatte.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen. Dank der vielen Nahrungsmittel, die sie auf einem Planeten gefunden hatten, waren ihre Reserven erst einmal wieder aufgefüllt. Alle Crewmitglieder waren aus der Stasis erwacht und auf der Destiny war der Alltag eingekehrt. Es wurde fieberhaft am Aufbau der Hydroponik gearbeitet. Rund um die Uhr liefen Reparaturen am Schiff. Young hatte im Torraum eine Rede über ihre aktuelle Situation gehalten, dass sie nach wie vor nicht nach Hause konnten und ihr Aufenthaltsende noch immer nicht abzusehen war. Die Steine waren im Dauereinsatz, während die Crew die Erde besuchte und wissenschaftliches Personal aushalf.

Die Destiny setzte ihre Reise ohne Zwischenfälle fort.

Eli war schon lange aus der Krankenstation entlassen, auch wenn seine Hände noch nicht verheilt waren und seine Nahrungsaufnahme unter TJs ständiger Kontrolle stand. Die sich lösende Haut juckte unglaublich und wenn er warme Dinge berührte sandten seine Nerven noch immer Wellen des Schmerzes aus. Aber es war erträglich geworden und er konnte vieles endlich wieder selbst tun. Die Verbände trug er nur tagsüber, wenn er mit den anderen im Kontrollraum war und Berechnungen und Analysen durchführte. Handwerklich war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Nachts, wenn er allein in seinem Quartier war und Sidus vermisste und seine Aufnahmen durchging, gab er der Haut Zeit zu atmen.

Er schlief fast nicht, denn unablässig verfolgten ihn Träume, die ihn immer wieder weckten. Er war müde, unkonzentriert, rastlos. Wie lange noch, bis sie es bemerkten? Rush warf ihm jetzt schon ständig skeptische Blicke zu, genau wie TJ. Aber TJ war nicht bei seinem Ausbruch auf der Erde dabei gewesen. Sie war einfach Sanitäterin und wusste, worauf sie achten musste.

Seufzend sah Eli sich um. Er stand in einem leeren, halbdunklen Gang. Es war weit in der Nacht und er hatte begonnen umher zu laufen, wenn er es in seinem Quartier nicht mehr aushielt. Um diese Zeit war außer den Wachen und den wenigen Wissenschaftlern der Nachtschicht keiner mehr unterwegs. So begegneten ihm und dem allgegenwärtigen fliegenden Auge nur selten andere. Das Schiff zu erforschen, dessen zugängliche Sektionen er langsam auswendig kannte, lenkte ihn jedoch nicht annähernd genug von seinen kreisenden Gedanken ab. Eher lenkten die Gedanken ihn von seinem Weg ab, sodass er sich hin und wieder erst neu orientieren musste, um zu wissen, wo er nun schon wieder hin gelaufen war.

Es gingen ihm so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Seine Mutter, die auf der Erde ohne ihn ihr Leben weiter lebte und nun eine neue Familie gefunden hatte. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht ersetzen, aber trotzdem nagte es an ihm.

Ein heller Lichtschein erschien am Ende des Ganges und Elis Herz schlug schneller. ‚Sidus' war sein erster Gedanke, doch dann nahm er die Schritte wahr und das Licht hatte auch gar nichts mit dem Sternenwesen zu tun. Es war nur eine Taschenlampe. Würde das jetzt jedes Mal so sein? Würde ihn jede Lichtquelle daran erinnern, dass Sidus nicht da war?

„Eli, was tun Sie hier?" Youngs Stimme war deutlich überrascht.

Hier? Wo war hier? Eli sah sich um und erkannte seine Umgebung wieder. Die Schlafquartiere. Youngs Quartier um genau zu sein. Wie war er denn nun schon wieder hierhergekommen? Er warf einen fragenden Blick zum fliegenden Auge, das ihm darauf aber auch keine Antwort gab. Das würden ihm später höchstens die Aufnahmen zeigen. Dann sah er wieder zu Young, schwieg aber.

„Eli?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seine Hände. Seine erschreckenden Hände, die eine lange Zeit Narben haben würden. Young folgte dem Blick.

„Eli, ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich TJ rufen?"

„Nein. Ja... also, ja, alles in Ordnung", haspelte Eli. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit TJ reden. Warum war er ausgerechnet hier her gelaufen? Das Schiff war doch groß genug. „Ich sollte..." Eli stockte, ihm war nicht klar, was er gerade sollte. Wieso fiel es nur so schwer, geradeaus zu denken?

Young ging zu seiner Tür, öffnete sie und deutete Eli an, zu folgen. Der tat das unsicher. Mit dem typischen mechanischen Zischen und Klacken schloss die Tür sich hinter ihnen wieder.

„Sie sehen müde aus und haben die Frühschicht, nicht? Sollten Sie nicht im Bett sein?"

Eli zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile war. Lohnte es sich überhaupt noch, sich hinzulegen? „Und Sie? Wieso sind Sie noch wach?", fragte Eli, um von sich abzulenken. Er musste unbedingt seine Gedanken ordnen. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, der Einladung zu folgen.

„Besprechung hat länger gedauert als erwartet. Setzen Sie sich doch." Young deutete zu dem Sofa, das in seinem geräumigen Quartier stand und Eli überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee war, sich jetzt zu setzen. Die Müdigkeit war überwältigend, er würde ihr erliegen und dann würden die Träume zurückkommen. Nein, keine gute Idee.

Seltsames Schweigen trat ein, das Young schließlich brach, während er selbst sich auf das Sofa setzte, genug Platz neben sich, sollte Eli sich entscheiden, der Einladung doch zu folgen.

„Sie sehen müde aus. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?"

Ja, wann war das gewesen? Sicherlich nicht in den letzten Nächten. Als er bei TJ auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte, war das eher Erschöpfung und Ohnmacht gewesen, kaum Schlaf. Während der Zeit mit Dr. Perry und Sidus? Nein, niemals schlafen, das konnte er nicht. Es muss vor der Stasis gewesen sein, lange vor der Stasis.

„Eli? Das sollten Sie nicht tun."

Verwirrt folgte Eli Youngs Geste mit Blicken. Er hatte vollkommen abwesend begonnen an der Haut an seinen Händen zu ziehen. Nein, das sollte er nicht tun, es würde die Heilung verzögern, die Narben vertiefen. Hastig ließ er die Hände zur Seite fallen, wo sie leicht zuckten, als würden sie ein Eigenleben haben, das nicht wollen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich TJ nicht holen soll?"

„Ja, ganz sicher. Ich... ich bin nur..." Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen und als wäre das das Startzeichen gewesen, sprudelte alles wie von selbst aus ihm heraus, er durfte nur nicht stehen bleiben, nicht darüber nachdenken, einfach reden. Jetzt war es eh egal.

„Alles ist so durcheinander. Ich bin müde, so müde dass ich manchmal gar nicht mehr weiß, was ich tue, aber ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, nicht wirklich. Die Zeit nach dem ersten Aufwachen... wissen Sie, wie lange ich wirklich allein war? Neun Wochen! Aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Ich war mit Reparaturen beschäftigt und da war Dr. Perry und dann Sidus und manchmal auch Franklin und meine Mutter, aber... sie waren nicht wirklich. Ich war so oft kurz davor, auch Ginn frei zu lassen, die Steine zu benutzen, andere aus der Stasis zu holen. Aber ich konnte, durfte das nicht und alles ist so verschwommen. Am Anfang hat es mir nichts ausgemacht. Da war so viel zu tun, aber nach einer Weile... ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr, was real ist. Und es war so kalt auf dem Schiff, weil ich die Lebenserhaltung nur auf ein Minimum gestellt hatte. Sidus hat mich warm gehalten, aber ihn konnte ich nicht berühren, nicht wirklich. Irgendwann war ich so neben mir, dass ich es doch versucht habe, obwohl ich wusste, was passieren würde." Eli hob seine linke Hand, die bereits vor dem Zwischenfall im Torraum verbrannt gewesen war und die nun deutlich tiefere Spuren trug. „Es hat mich in die Realität zurückgeholt, wieder klar denken lassen und kurz danach habe ich die Extrakammern gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das sonst noch ausgehalten hätte. Und jetzt? Jetzt sind wir hier und die auf der Erde haben uns auf Eis gelegt, meine Mom hat eine neue Familie und hier ist alles wieder so wie vorher, nur dass es das nicht ist. Wenn ich versuche zu schlafen und dann allein aufwache, dann kommt die ganze Zeit wieder hoch, ich vergesse, wo ich bin, verliere die Orientierung und hab solche Angst, dass ich da noch immer allein bin und den Verstand verloren habe. Dass sie alle nur eine Halluzination der Destiny sind. Niemand da zum berühren..."

Eli hatte immer schneller gesprochen, mit rauer, zittriger Stimme und atmete nun heftig. Abrupt hielt er in seinem auf und ab inne, als Young plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand.

Wann war der Mann aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten?

„Wieso haben Sie nicht eher etwas gesagt? TJ, Camille und Sie sind doch mit Miss Armstrong befreundet, oder sonst wer auf dem Schiff?"

„Was hätte ich denen sagen sollen? Dass das Mathegenie ein paar Streicheleinheiten braucht, weil er sonst den Verstand verliert und nicht mehr brauchbar ist? Dass jemand mit mir Händchen halten soll, weil ich mich in der Dunkelheit fürchte?" Eli klang bitter. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Wut unangemessen war und so schreckte er zurück, als Young eine Hand hob. Doch alles was kam war eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Stirn. Kühle Finger auf viel zu heißer Haut, seiner Haut. Und der Kontakt war real. Er war so angespannt, so unter Strom. All seine Sinne waren nur auf diesen Kontakt konzentriert.

„Sie haben wieder Fieber, Eli." Young nahm seine Hand nicht einfach weg, sondern ließ seine Finger über Elis Schläfe an der Wange entlang hinab zu seiner Halsschlagader streichen, eine kühle Spur hinterlassend. Eli konnte seinen eigenen rasenden Puls gegen den leichten Druck spüren.

Hastig wandte er den Blick ab, suchte irgendeinen Punkt im Raum und blieb dann doch an Youngs Hals hängen, an den rötlichen Abdrücken, die zum Teil unter dem Kragen seiner Uniform zu sehen waren.

„Es tut mir so leid, all das..." Eli hob eine Hand, stockte aber wenige Zentimeter vor einem Kontakt. Mit diesen Händen konnte er doch niemanden berühren.

„Eli, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass das..."

„Das wäre aber alles nie passiert, wenn ich den Code nicht geknackt hätte, auf Ikarus. Nichts von dem wäre passiert, denn wir wären auf irgendeinen Planeten geflüchtet." Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Auch wenn er die Abenteuer nicht bereute, all das, was er erlebt hatte ... der Preis, die verlorenen Leben, waren zu hoch, viel zu hoch.

„Oh, Eli. Das ist wirklich nicht Ihre Schuld. Das wissen Sie doch, nicht wahr?" Young legte seine freie Hand über Elis und zog sie zu sich, bis sie seinen Hals berührte und Eli Youngs ruhigen Puls spüren konnte. Stark, beruhigend, am Leben, real.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur so da und langsam beruhigte sich auch Elis Herz, die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und die Müdigkeit legte sich wie Blei auf seinen Körper. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er war kurz davor im Stehen einzuschlafen.

„Kommen Sie, Eli. Sie sollten schlafen", erklang Youngs Stimme leise.

Eli schüttelte den Kopf schwach, hatte nicht die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen. „Nein, nicht allein...", nuschelte er träge, nicht gewillt diesen Schein von Frieden aufzugeben.

„Bleiben Sie heute Nacht hier. Morgen finden wir eine Lösung. Aber jetzt schlafen Sie, lassen Sie los." Die Hand über seiner verschwand und stattdessen spürte er kurz darauf einen sachten Druck gegen seine Brust. Er gab nach, lief rückwärts bis er ein Hindernis spürte.

Fallen lassen, den Kontakt verlieren, zusammenrollen, da war der Kontakt wieder, warm, beruhigend...

Eli driftete weg und schlief schließlich tief und fest ein, Youngs Hand noch immer an seinem Hals und seine eigene Hand gegen Youngs Brust gelegt, begleitet von dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.


End file.
